So that's how it is?
by spacey2450
Summary: Problems at work split everyone up. Egon recognizes a mistake. Peter starts having vivid dreams and encounters a God bent on destroying his vacation. Can the Ghostbusters get to him in time? And it is too late for everyone's favorite couple? E/J, P/J
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This story timeline is based around 1991. I'm trying to keep things used in this story based on that timeline, but after 20+ years it's hard to remember what was and wasn't around at that time; so bear with me. I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them...

**Hostile Work Environment**

The garage doors let in a blast of cold January air as well as a few snow flakes as the Ecto 1 backed into the firehouse. Janine looked up and let out a sigh, visibly sitting up ram rod straight and bracing herself for the inevitable onslaught that had become way too familiar lately.

Her left hand clenched into a fist and her jaw clamped down tightly as she concentrated harder on filling out the form in front of her. She heard the doors of the vehicle open and the dreaded voice call out to her.

"Hey Janine!" She inhaled deeply and held it. He was walking up to her desk and stopped directly in front of it. "I need you to...oh..." He placed both hands on her desk and leaned down so his head was level with hers. "SLIMER! Why are you sitting at Janine's desk?"

Janine flicked her eyes up at him and gave him the dirtiest look she could manage. "Swear to God, Dr. V. Don't start with me today."

"Oh Janine! It's you! I thought that was Slimer! You two look so much alike these days, you're like twins!"

Ray slammed the driver's door shut and sighed as Winston started taking the packs out of the back to recharge them. "Don't start Peter!" Ray exclaimed walking up to the other side of Janine's desk holding the smoking traps in his hands. "Enough already, it's getting old!"

"What's getting old?" Asked Egon, stopping half-way up the stairs and leaning on the banister.

"Nothing!" Janine snapped, still staring daggers at Peter. "Just go on up to your lab like you always do!"

Egon frowned._ Ok, what's going on here? Janine never snaps at me and Ray and Winston were looking exasperated. Hmm._

Peter stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "By the way Janine, you still haven't given me the billing statements to sign. Think you could get around to doing your job sometime? I mean that is what we pay you for."

"Doctor Venkman, you never gave me the invoices to input into our system, so I don't see how I could give you documents to sign when I don't have the information I need; and as to doing my job, you barely pay me to begin with so why should I hunt you down to do YOUR job!"

"MY JOB!" he retorted. "I run around with a nuclear accelerator on my back saving New York and the world time and time again and you sit here and file your nails. You wanna trade places with me babe? Because I'd love to have the hectic lifestyle that you lead, hun."

"Peter..." Winston hoped the warning tone in his voice would diffuse the growing fight, but given the past few weeks he had little faith that it would.

Janine planted both hands firmly on her desk top as she stood up leaning across the it. "Funny, because I recall a few times when your SAVING THE WORLD didn't go so well for you and **I** was the the one strapping on a nuclear accelerator and not only saving the world but YOU as well in the process!" She finished her statement by poking her finger in his chest.

Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her forward across her desk as he leaned towards her placing his face centimeters from her own. He dropped his voice to a growl as he said, "dumb luck, emphasis on DUMB!"

SMACK

Winston, who had been carrying the last pack to the recharger dropped it in shock. Ray uttered a soft "Holy shit" and Egon rushed back down the stairs to come to a short stop at the bottom.

Peter had released Janine and was now cradling his left cheek in his hand. "You hit me!" He said with a look of incredulity on his face. "I can't believe you just HIT ME!"

"Oh yeah? You can't huh, well then you sure as hell ain't gonna believe this either!" Janine placed her hands under the top of her desk and flipped it. Peter just managed to jump out of the way before he got hit with the flying piece of furniture.

Egon quickly ran up and whipped his PKE meter out of his pocket; training it first on Peter and then on Janine._ Hm, neither of them seem to be possessed, maybe if I adjust..._ but he didn't get to finish the thought because Janine ripped the meter out of his hand and threw it against the wall over the stairs to the basement. The PKE meter burst apart, the pieces scattering down the stairs.

"And YOU!" Janine turned her wrath on Egon now and started to advance on him as he raised his hands and slowly started to back up. "You and that stupid ass meter. Do you ever think about anything besides ectoplasm, fungus and your STUPID! DAMN! EQUIPMENT!"

Winston stuck his fingers in his mouth and gave a high pitched whistle which brought everyone to a standstill. "ENOUGH!" he shouted, clearly fed-up with the tension of the past few weeks. "What the hell is going on here! What is WRONG with everyone! I'm SICK of this shit! If this keeps up then..." he looked directly at Peter. "Then I QUIT!"

"WHAT!" Ray exclaimed hurrying over to Winston's side. "But Winston you can't quit!"

"Well I can't stand to put up with this shit anymore. Guys. Janine. We need an intervention."

"What kind of intervention, Winston" Egon asked; eager to break away from the glare Janine was still giving him.

"We need counseling."

"OOOOHHH NO! No way Winston, nobody is head shrinking THIS head shrink," Peter said with a wave starting to head towards his office.

"I'm inclined to agree with Peter, Winston. I'm not eager to talk to another psychologist after being locked up in a psychiatric ward." Egon subconciously scratched his arms remembering the pull of the straightjacket he had been placed in.

"Then I quit! Effective immediately!" Winston stalked over to his locker and started to remove his flight suit.

"Wait a minute guys, wait a minute!" Ray pleaded, trying to get everyone's attention. "I have a friend back at Columbia, He'll be discreet, I promise. We'll just go and talk to him once. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work but if we DON'T do something then..." He looked from Winston, who had frozen in mid strip down, over to Egon and Janine who were quietly staring at him and finally over to Peter; who had his back to him but was standing stock still just behind the swinging gate of his office. "We could lose everything, guys! We can't go on the way we have been. We need help!"

Egon sighed. "Who's your friend Ray?"

"Travis Bascolm. He owes me a favor."

"Bascolm...hmm." Egon stroked his chin, thinking for a moment before finally relenting. "All right Ray, as long as he can be discreet. Last thing we need is for it to get out that the Ghsotbusters are seeing a psychiatrist."

"Wait a minute!" Peter turned around to face everyone again. "I am NOT ok with this! We don't need to see anyone, and we DON'T need an intervention!"

"Good luck then guys," said Winston; slamming his locker shut and heading for the stairs. "I'll be out by the end of the week."

"Ok, ok!" Peter gave in with a sigh. "Call your friend Ray, althought I want to go on record by saying I think you're all making a HUGE mistake!"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This story timeline is based around 1991. I'm trying to keep things used in this story based on that timeline, but after 20+ years it's hard to remember what was and wasn't around at that time; so bear with me. I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them...

**Therapy**

"Ok, now I want to make this clear from the very beginning," said Dr. Bascolm as the 5 people chose their seats in various parts of the room. "We are NOT going to degenerate into pointless name calling. We are going to use this session CONSTRUCTIVELY to try to get to the bottom of why you're all not getting along."

"You might want to break that down into 10 cent words for Janine, Doc. I don't think she'll be able to follow the usual jargon," said Peter as he plunked himself down in a wing chair by the bookcase.

"You can take your opinion and stick it directly up your..." Janine started before Bascolm interrupted her.

"NO, NO, NO!" commanded the Doctor. "This is exactly what we are NOT going to do. Janine, please have a seat."

Janine gave a final glare at Peter before she sat down on a plush chair by the window. She kicked off her shoes and curled her legs under her crossing her arms over her chest and stared moodily at the Doctor.

"Ok I think what we're going to do is start off with word association so I can see where everyone stands towards one another. Janine, I'm going to start with you. When I say someone's name I want you to say the first word that comes to mind in association with that person." He reached across his desk for a pencil and took a notebook from his desk drawer. "Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

Janine closed her eyes and raised her right hand. She flipped her wrist and said "proceed then," before crossing her arms over her chest again.

"Winston"

Janine opened her eyes and looked over at at the subject in question. "Solid" she stated. Winston raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him

"Ray"

Janine fixed her gaze on the youngest Ghostbuster and her smile stayed on her face as she stared at his open countenance. "Fun," she replied. Ray's grin got even wider with that.

"Peter"

Janine's face quickly clouded over and she scowled as she turned to the smirking man. "JACKASS!" She stated with vehemence.

"Why Janine you say the sweetest things," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Eh eh Peter," the doctor waved a finger at him. "Wait until it's your turn. Ok Janine, and finally Egon."

Janine swung her head around to face Egon who was seated to her left. Her face took on a blank expression and she paused a moment before blurting out "jackass".

Egon's started, and stared at Janine as if she had just slapped him. Peter howled with laughter before the doctor admonished him again.

"Jackass?" Egon asked Janine, and she stared at him for a moment before turning away to look out the window. Ray and Winston exchanged a look with each other before turning to look back at the doctor.

"Ok Janine, thank you. Well Peter, since you seem to be very vocal let's have you go next."

"Whatever Doc."

"Winston"

"Trustworthy." Winston gave Peter a smile and a small nod of his head.

"Ray"

"Dopey Dog." "Hey!" exclaimed Ray as he leaned forward. "I'm not Dopey Dog!"

"Ray, please. This is just a feeling out exercise, we can get into a debate later," the doctor interjected. Ray sat back with a pout on his face.

"Egon"

"Egghead."

"Egghead?" asked Egon softly "I'm beginning to take this all very personally."

"Isn't that the point?" asked Peter with a guffaw.

"No Peter, that's not the point. I'm trying to understand where everyone is at, now please let's stay on topic people. All right Peter, last up...Janine."

"Shrew".

Janine's head whipped around to face him. She hissed at him as her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Hissing beetle?" asked Peter with a smirk on his face.

"All right, moving on people," sighed the Doctor. "Raymond, you're next. Winston"

"Friend"

"Peter?"

"Sad."

"SAD?"

"Peter!" Bascolm had a warning tone to his voice

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Egon"

"Innovative" Egon raised his eyebrows and seemed pleased with this description.

"Janine"

"Brave". Janine looked over at Ray and gave him a soft smile before returning her gaze to the window.

"She's brave and I'm SAD! REALLY RAY!"

"Enough Peter! Winston, it's your turn. Ray."

"Easy-going."

"Peter"

"Tiresome"

"WHAT!"

Bascolm sighed but decided to just ignore him. "Egon."

Winston shook his head and looked down at the floor. "Winston? What word do you associate with Egon?" prodded the doctor.

Winston looked up and stared directly into Egon's eyes. "Dumb!"

Egon frowned. "Dumb?"

Winston shook his head and repeated his statement "Dumb, dumb, DUMB!". Peter gave a snort but otherwise remained silent.

"Janine"

"Smart."

"She's smart and I'M dumb?" asked Egon. Janine whipped her head around and gave Egon a glacial stare. Egon flinched and tried to back peddle. "Not that I'm saying that...uh...you AREN'T smart it's just that compared to me...ah..." Janine's eyes narrowed to the point he could barely see her corneas. He got the feeling that he'd REALLY stuck his foot in his mouth, a point made even more clear by the hysterical laughter emanating from Peter.

"Ok, Ok, let's get it together people. We're almost done with this. Egon, let's wrap up this exercise shall we."

"Yes, please." said Egon, who's face was completely red from the serious blunder he had made towards Janine.

"Winston"

"Efficient"

"Ray"

"Valuable"

"Peter"

"Egotistical"

"Janine"

Egon was aware that the red head was still staring at him but he had been looking at the doctor the whole time. However as soon as Bascolm had said her name the flush started creeping up his neck and he turned to stare at her. She had a blank unreadable expression on her face and one eyebrow twitched as she waited for his response.

"Egon," the doctor prodded. "what word would you use to describe Janine."

Egon gulped and just stared into those green eyes. _A word that describes Janine_ he thought._ Beautiful, wise, caring, sweet, unselfish, pick one, ANY one!_

"Egon?"

"SECRETARY" he blurted out; and inwardly he groaned.

Peter let out a whoop "Secretary? Good job Mr. Obvious!"

Winston shook his head "man..." he said exchanging a look with Ray.

Janine's eyes still hadn't left Egon's and his heart sunk as her eyebrow twitched again and she turned away from him.

"Ok. Well I can see where SOME of the problems lie. Winston," the doctor turned to address the eldest man. "It seems from everyone's responses that you are the one that no one seems to have a problem with, so I'd like to start with you. What do YOU think is going on here?"

"Well," said Winston, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him. "Some of what's going on, I don't have a clue about."

"Well let's start off with what you DO have a clue about. Now Dr. Spengler has several doctorate degrees and yet you called him dumb. Would you elaborate on that."

Winston let out a sigh and looked towards Janine. She gave him a small shrug and then folded her arms on the arm of the chair and buried her face in them.

"Janine wears her heart on her sleeve," Winston started off. "She's carried a torch for Egon since she started working there, but either he doesn't notice it or doesn't WANT to notice it. I mean this woman has strapped a 50lb. nuke to her back and jumped into the fray facing down demons, demi-gods and all kinds of ectoplasmic uglies just to save him." Winston turned to Egon to address him directly. "You know how many women would actually throw themselves in front of the proverbial bullet and take the hit meant for you, my man? Not many! Too many of them are the type that would throw you IN FRONT of it. Yet here she is ready to run all over hell and creation to save your scrawny ass, and the best word you could come up with to describe her is SECRETARY?"

"So you think that Egon doesn't care about Janine?" asked the doctor.

"Well that's the problem. I'm pretty sure he DOES care, but he'll be damned if he ever shows it. Except when he gets jealous of the men Janine dates when she gets sick of waiting around for him."

"I've NEVER been jealous of the men Janine dates!" Egon protested.

"Oh no?" Peter chimed in with a smirk, then he changed his voice to a nasally sneer and said "then what do you call that? Your jalopy?"

Ray laughed from the other side of the room "Or remember when we were fixing up that zeppelin?" Ray, too, changed the tone of his voice. "It'll give you more time to spend with Louis, but don't let him drive the Ectomobile..."

Peter let off another whoop "Yeah right Spengs, not jealous my ASS!"

"All right all right, let's get back on subject. So Winston what are you trying to say about the situation."

"I guess..." he looked at Egon first and then over to Janine, whose head was still buried in her arms. "I guess what I'm saying is..." Janine turned her head slightly towards him and all he could see was one emerald green eye staring at him. He addressed his next words to her. "What I'm saying is, is that you are smart, and strong and sweet and you deserve more," he flicked his eyes towards Egon and back again. "Much more than I think you'll ever get from him."

Janine raised her head and looked towards Egon. She looked back at Winston and slowly nodded her head before letting it sink back down on her arms. Egon felt like he wanted to vomit. Peter let out a long sigh and shifted his position in his chair.

"Is there something you want to add to that Peter?"

"Nope."

"First time for everything." Ray muttered softly.

"Raymond," said Bascolm turning to address the auburn haired Ghostbuster. "What's your take on the tense situations at the firehouse."

"Actually, most of the recent problems have originated with Peter."

"Mmmmm-hmmmm." Winston added.

"And here we go" sighed Peter raising his hand in the air. "All right boys, hit me with your best shot."

"And what do you think is going on with Peter to cause these current problems Ray?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to tell with Peter," Ray rubbed the back of his head with his hand in a quizzical gesture. "Pete's the type to repress difficult emotions."

"ME? Hold it, HOLD IT! I'm not the repressed one in the group, you want repressed we need to go to this corner of the room;" he said pointing his thumb towards Egon.

"Now wait a minute Peter..."

"I'm talking about emotionally repressed Peter, not sexually repressed." stated Ray with a grin.

"I am NOT sexually repressed!" Egon exclaimed and was about to open his mouth for a rebuttal when he heard a snort come from Janine's direction. He turned with a frown on his face but saw that her head was still buried in her arms; although her body was shaking slightly._ Is she laughing at me?_

"Ok I'll admit that I don't talk about DEEP FEELINGS, " Peter said exaggerating the last few words. "but I'm not what you'd call emotionally repressed! And there's nothing going on with me."

"Oh please Pete, you've been picking fights with Janine for the better part of the past two weeks!" exclaimed Winston.

"Yeah!" added Ray, "and the insults you've been throwing at her are just down right mean!"

"Ray could you give me some examples of things that Peter has been saying to Janine."

"Oh..ah..well" Ray rubbed the side of his face with his hand sheepishly. "It's not something I think bears repeating."

Janine raised her head up and looked at him. "Go ahead Ray, tell him. It's not like I haven't heard it before." With that she turned and looked out the window again.

"Oh, well. In that case..." he turned to address Bascolm. "Pete asked her to run an errand on the way back from her lunch break one day, but she said she wouldn't have time since she was meeting someone for lunch, and then Pete said..well...he said.."

"Peter said, and I quote," Winston picked up where Ray was having trouble finishing; "Slumming in the gutter with Louis Tully does not constitute meeting someone for lunch."

Egon's jaw dropped open. "I hadn't heard about THAT ONE before Peter!" He said with an icy tone in his voice.

"How would you have, you're always up in your lab." Janine stated quietly before spinning around to face Egon with anger in her eyes. "Besides what the hell difference does it make to you!"

Egon was about to answer when Dr. Bascolm steered the conversation back to Ray. "Ray is that the only insulting thing that Peter has said to Janine lately?"

"No, not even close."

"What else has Peter said?"

Janine sighed and slid down in the seat until her head was resting against the back. She kept her feet tucked under her and was staring daggers at Peter, who in turn was staring up at the ceiling.

"Janine had a date last Friday and just before the guy came to pick her up she asked Winston and I how she looked and before we could answer her, Pete came out from his office and asked her what hobo she had mugged for the outfit she was wearing."

"Or the time he gave her a fork and told her to stick it in the outlet because the electricity would do a better job styling her hair than she had that morning," added Winston.

"OR," said Ray leaning forward and pointing at Peter. "When you handed Janine that box and told her to put it over her head because you'd already seen enough ugly things that day!"

"And how about when he asked her what clown college she attended to learn how to apply her make-up like that." Winston leaned back in his chair crossing his arms and glaring at the snarky psychologist.

"PETER!" Egon was in shock. He knew there had been tension growing between Janine and Peter but he never realized how truly awful things had gotten. _But I wouldn't, would I, since I always go running right up to the lab like Janine said._ No wonder she was so angry at him. The only person Peter would even marginally listen to was him. _and I hadn't been around to stop it._

The room was suddenly silent except for the tapping of the doctors pencil against the wood top of his desk. Finally Peter couldn't take the silence anymore. "WHAT? They were JOKES! Can't anyone take a joke anymore?"

Dr. Bascolm sighed and sat up straight in his chair. "No wonder Janine slapped you Peter, what I can't understand is what took her so long to do it."

"Hostile work environment!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Winston, "and YOU'RE the one making it hostile. It's not only with Janine, doc;" Winston turned to the doctor to further state his case. "In the car on the way to a bust he barely says a word and when he does it's only to make a cocky or snide remark. He hasn't been going out, he stays in his office all the time when he's not on a bust or eating or sleeping and he's been avoiding us. ALL of us, with the exception of Janine, who he goes to great pains to antagonize."

The doctor leaned forward over his desk to get a better look at the now sullen Ghostbuster. "What's going on Peter? This is clearly anti-social behavior, and it's noticeable enough for your friends to be concerned about you."

"Must be my time of the month."

The three other busters sighed and shook their heads. "See what I mean doc," said Ray.

"I think, what everyone here needs is a break from one another."

"A break?" asked Ray looking at the doctor. "You mean like a few days off?"

"No, what I mean is a vacation from one another. Two weeks away from work, from home and most importantly from EACH OTHER. You can take that time to gain perspective on things. Figure out what you want from yourselves and what you expect from each other. Your relationships with each other all revolve around your work. Take away the work element and let everything revolve around YOURSELVES. Get away, relax and take time to figure out what's best for you. But most importantly, STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER! Get as far from each other as you possibly can."

The five friends looked at each other. "Well," said Ray, "we all COULD use a vacation."

"Things have been kinda slow lately," Winston conceded.

"Two weeks away from HIM," Janine sneered, glaring at Peter. "Sounds like paradise to me!"

"The sooner the better!" Peter sneered right back at Janine.

"Perfect! And just so there won't be any confusion, let's figure out where you'll all be going so you can avoid each other on your vacations. Winston? Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm," Winston thought for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "Washington D.C."

"Good! Ok, So, let's take D.C. is off the vacation list. Peter, where would you like to head to?"

Slowly a smirk spread to Peters face, which turned into a full blown Cheshire cat grin as he stated "Cancun!"

"Ok, Egon?"

Egon stroked his chin while he thought, then his eyes lit up. "AH! Florida!"

"All right! And Janine?"

"HAWAII!"

"And finally you Ray."

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe I should stay close in case something happens at the firehouse. I know! I'll go to Morrisville and..." a blush started creeping up his face, "I'll go back and see some old friends and that way I'll still be only about an hour away in case of an emergency."

"Wonderful. Well now that that's settled I suggest you make the reservations as soon as possible and leave within the next few days. At the current rate things seem to be deteriorating you all don't have a moment to loose!"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: This story timeline is based around 1991. I'm trying to keep things used in this story based on that timeline, but after 20+ years it's hard to remember what was and wasn't around at that time; so bear with me. I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them...

**The Airport**

"Here we go," said Ray pulling the Ecto 1 to a stop. "Terminal 3."

"Housewares, camping equipment and ladies lingerie," Peter commented looking non-challantly out of the window from behind Ray's seat.

Egon and Janine climbed out of the back of Ecto 1. Ray jumped out from behind the wheel and helped them take their luggage out.

"Two weeks, man I sure am gonna miss you guys!" Ray exclaimed as he handed Janine her carry-on. Janine placed it on the ground and hugged Ray. "I'll miss you too, Ray." She quickly realeased him and picked up her carry-on.

Winston climbed out of the passenger side of the car. "Hey Janine, you take care of yourself in Hawaii, try not to get into too much trouble."

"Hey, what happens in Hawaii, stays in Hawaii, Winston." Janine said with a laugh. "I hope you enjoy D.C. I should have thought of that. I've always wanted to go the Smithsonian. Oh well, too late now; Waikiki awaits."

Winston gave her a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "call if you need anything." She nodded and pulled away quickly, ducking her head so he couldn't see tears beginning to form. She and Egon started to head towards the doors leading into the terminal when Peter lunged across the backseat to the rear passenger door.

Hey quickly rolled the window down and yelled, "hey Melnitz!" She turned to look back at him. "Don't worry about getting eaten by sharks, they'll spit ya right back out."

Her look darkened and she whirled around stomping off into the building. Egon frowned, "seriously Peter? THAT'S how you say good-bye?" He said, turning around fully to face his friend.

"Oh come on it was a JOKE! It's not my fault she can't take it."

Egon shook his head and took off after the retreating red head. When he caught up to her at the ticket counter she was already checking her bag. He quickly stepped up to the next open space and started checking in himself. By the time he was finished Janine was already heading towards the security checkpoint. He hurried to catch up with her. As he stood behind her in line he leaned forward slightly to speak quietly into her ear.

"I want to apologize for Peter."

"Why?" she asked, turning around to face him. "Why should YOU apologize? That's part of the whole problem Egon! He says shit like that to me and it's always you or Ray or Winston apologizing! He needs to man up and say it HIMSELF!" She looked into Egon's blue eyes and sighed as she turned back to move foward in line. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you Egon. To be honest I was actually thinking about cancelling this trip, but now I can't WAIT to get to Hawaii! I can't wait to get out of New York! At this point I'd ride for 10 hours straight on the back of a DONKEY just to get the hell away from here!"

"Heading west for 10 hours on the back of a donkey wouldn't get you out of New York, given the land speed of a don...key..." his voice faded out due to the withering look from the red head. He cleared his throat as she turned around and moved forward again. "Er...Right...you were being facetious, ofcourse."

* * *

><p>"That was a terrible thing to say to Janine, Peter! What if her plane crashed on the way to Hawaii? The last thing you would have said to her was an insult!" Ray exclaimed as he drove the remaining Ghostbusters towards terminal 5.<p>

"What is it with you and planes, Ray? Her plane isn't going to crash! Stop worrying, I'll have plenty of other opportunities to insult her." Peter said waving his hand in the air to dismiss Ray's admonision.

"Ya see...that's HALF the reason why we're all splitting up for two weeks! Man, aren't you EVER gonna take responsibity for your mouth?" Winston grumbled as the car pulled to a stop at the terminal. He and Ray climbed out and headed to the back of Ecto 1.

"Hey, if that's the case then my MOUTH just got me two weeks in Cancun and her HAND got her two weeks in Hawaii. Win, win all around!" He claimed, climbing out of the rear passenger door pulling his carry-on out behind him.

"Two weeks and all your taking is that one bag?" Ray asked seeing that the only luggage left inside the vehicle was his own.

"Hey, it's two weeks in Mexico on the beach Ray! How much clothing do I need?" He said with a laugh and a wave as he headed towards the doors of the terminal. "See ya Ray, enjoy cold, snowy Morrisville! I'll send ya a postcard of me and some beautiful chick in a skimpy bikini on the beach."

Winston and Ray looked at each other and shook their heads. Winston held out his hand to his friend and as Ray took it he said, "take it easy my man; and say hello to Elaine for me. Two weeks cuddled up next to her by a fire. Seems to me YOU'RE the one that's gonna be living it up on this vacation."

The blush started about mid chest but quickly rose up his neck and cheeks reaching his hairline in record time. "Oh...well...uh...yeah, I guess so."

Winston realeased Ray's hand and chuckled as he turned away. "Like I told Janine, Call if you need anything." Ray nodded and watched as his friend disappeared into the building. Then he sighed softly and got back into the car and drove off towards Morrisville.

* * *

><p>"Et tu, Winston?" Peter asked while standing waiting for his turn to place his bag on the xray belt.<p>

"Et tu what, Pete?"

"You haven't spoken a word to me since we checked in. Don't tell me you're pissed at me too?"

Winston shook his head and stepped forward into the xray machine. He passed through without seeting it off and stood as the TSA officer passed the wand over him, checking for concealed weapons or contraband. The TSA screener waved him forward to pick up his items that had been xrayed and he grabbed everything and waited as Peter took his turn.

When Peter turned to collect his bag from the xray machine he asked, "So?"

Winston sighed. "I'm not pissed Pete. I'm just...why?"

"Why?" Peter stopped shoving the coat he had just removed into his bag to look up at his fellow Ghostbuster. "Why, what?"

"Why have you been on such a tear lately, Pete? Something going on with your dad? You getting Ghostbusting burn-out? I mean..." Winston stood up and picked up his knapsack from the ground as Peter finished tying his shoes and joined him in walking towards the gates. "You've been making everyone miserable lately. You're constantly insulting Janine, you're barely talking to Egon, you avoid hanging around with Ray and me...you haven't even been on any dates for the past two weeks. What's going on with you?"

"Mid-life crisis," Peter said as he headed off towards the nearest concession stand to grab himself a snack.

"You're 33."

"I was always an early bloomer."

Winston finally gave into his exasperation with his comrade. "Fine Pete, whatever; but you'd better get your head clear in the next two weeks and get over...well...whatever your problem is because if you don't," Winston looked at the monitors to find out which gate his plane was departing from. Finding it he looked back over his shoulder to see Pete watching him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for Winston to finish his thought. "If you don't get yourself straight Pete, there may not BE a Ghostbusters to come back to!" With that thought Winston stalked off to his gate, now in a decidedly BAD mood.

* * *

><p>"So," Janine said as Egon placed the tray with their breakfast on the table. "You going to Disney World?" She draped her coat over the back of her chair and sat down. She reached for her yogurt and a spoon as he glanced up at her.<p>

"Actually I'm going to the Everglades first to study the local spores that have been causing an epidemic of rashes and sore throats and then I was going to Lake Okeechobee to look at some rare fungi specimines."

"Right." She replied as she stuck her spoon in her yogurt and placed it back on the table. She placed both arms on the table top and leaned forward. "Egon, this is supposed to be a vacation. Aren't you going to do something...fun...during your two weeks?"

He glanced up from his breakfast into her green eyes and noticed how close she was leaning towards him. He cleared his throat and quickly looked down at his food. "I AM doing something fun on my vacation, Janine."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, picking up her yogurt again. "Right. I forgot."

"Why did you ask if I was going to Disney?"

She gave a small giggle around her spoon and swallowed quickly. "I thought if you were going to Disney I'd ask you to bring me back a pair of mouse ears with my name on the back." She spooned up another mouthful of yogurt. "Ah well, I guess I'll just have to wait and get them myself...someday."

He glanced up again and after he speared a piece of waffle with his fork. "What do you have planned for Hawaii."

She gave a small smirk to her food, but didn't meet his eyes. "Besides the usual touristy stuff?" She replied with a small laugh. "I suppose I shouldn't lay into you for having a 'working vacation'. Actually," she put her yogurt down and leaned forward again; dropping her voice into a conspiratorial tone. "I have plans to go over to Big Island for a few days. I was checking out the rents in Hawaii. I could never afford to live on Oahu, but Big Island is pretty reasonable. I was going to take a few days and look around..." she turned to watch a couple stroll past arm in arm. "See if it's something I can picture for myself, you know..." she turned back to stared into Egon's blue eyes, "living there."

Egon's stomach did a flip and he almost choked on the waffle he was trying to swallow. He took a big gulp of his coffee to wash it down and stared wide eyed at Janine. "You're thinking of moving to Hawaii?"

"Well, it IS a thought." She replied non-committaly. "I mean who WOULDN'T want to live in paradise? Well, maybe not YOU," she said looking at the raised eyebrow he was now giving her. "But as for me..." she stopped and leaned back in her chair again, looking up at the ceiling. "yeah, I could picture myself getting on that plane and just...not coming back."

"Janine, I..."

"**Attention passengers. Delta flight 1415 non-stop service to Salt Lake City is now boarding at gate 6. All passengers for flight 1415 to Salt Lake City please proceed to gate 6 for boarding."**

Janine stood up and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. "That's me!" She said as she tossed her yougurt cup away. She turned back to the table and almost crashed into Egon who had gotten up and was holding out her carry-on for her. "Oh!" she said taking a step back and taking the bag from Egon's hand before slinging the strap over her shoulder. "Well...this is it I guess."

"Oh...ah...yes. I guess so." Egon rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms down the sides of his pants. Before he could process another thought, Janine's arms were around him giving him a hug. He quickly brought his arms up to squeeze her back. He felt suddenly queezy and was at a loss to explain why.

In his mind her words came back to him. "_I could picture myself getting on that plane and jus_t..._not coming back._" He swallowed thickly. _Don't let her do it!_ A voice inside him urged._ She HAS to come back! Say something, say ANYTHING!_

"Egon."

"Yes?"

"I gotta go."

"OH! Right." He dropped his arms, realeasing her and stepping back.

She smiled and reached out her hand and laid it gently on his arm. "Have fun in Florida, Egon." She turned and started walking towards her gate.

"Hey Janine?"

She turned, she was about 20 feet away now. "yeah?"

"Uh...um...have...have a safe flight."

She laughed and replied, "Well, I'll do my best, but from where they have me seated, it's not really in my control."

He gave her a weak grin at her joke, and she gave a small wave as she turned away again and continued walking. _Don't let her keep walking away, SAY something! This may be the last time you ever see her!_ His thoughts were racing and he started to break out in a cold sweat. _If she decides not to come back..._

"Uh...Janine..." he called after her.

She spun around again, only now she was about 150 ft. away now and he'd have to raise his voice for her to hear him. He was staring at her with his right hand on the back of his neck and his left hand was rubbing up and down on the side of his pants. His jaw opened to say something but then closed again quickly; and he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Egon?" Janine pointed her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of her gate and then gestured with both her arms as if to say "what".

"Uh, I...I wanted to say...uh"

She shook her head and gestured again.

"Have fun and uh...bring me back a souvenier."

She frowned at him and saw that he had that blush up on his cheeks. He had that whole nervous air about him and she knew something was wrong. She was about to head back to him when the PA system sounded again.

**Attention passengers. this is the final boarding call for flight 1415 non-stop to Salt Lake City. All passengers aboard this flight please proceed to gate 6 for final boarding.**

Janine turned to look towards the direction of the gate and then turned back to look at Egon. He was still standing there with one hand on his neck and the other rubbing his pants. If she missed this plane she'd miss her connection and then she'd be stuck overnight in Utah. She made a quick decision. She flashed him a smile and a thumbs up sign and then turned quickly and ran towards her gate.

Egon stood there watching her run off. His hand slowly dropped from his neck and he stood and watched until she turned a corner and was gone. He sat back down at the table and sunk his head into his hands. _Good job Egon!_ He thought, mentally kicking himself. _You may have just watched her walk out of your life for good!_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: This story timeline is based around 1991. I'm trying to keep things used in this story based on that timeline, but after 20+ years it's hard to remember what was and wasn't around at that time; so bear with me. I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them...

**We're here! Now what?**

**Good afternoon everyone, this is your captain. I wanted to let everyone know that it's currently 78 degrees in Cancun this afternoon with a windspeed of 5 knots. We are starting our final approach so if you could please place your seats and tray tables in the upright position and please turn off all electrical devices until after we have touched down. The flight crew will be coming around to collect any garbage and at this time I will be turning on the fasten seat belts sign. On behalf of the flight crew, my co-pilot and myself I want to thank you for flying United Airlines today and I hope you enjoy your stay in Mexico.**

Peter re-fastened his seat belt and let out a satified sigh. Ray and Winston were stuck in the snowy north. Egon would be sweating it out in swampy Florida and Janine..well...he checked his watch. Janine was probably 35,000 ft. above the Grand Canyon right now. _Fitting place for her, _he thought. _Janine's mouth and the Grand Canyon had sooo much in common._

**Flight crew prepare for landing.**

Peter's grin faded. Insulting Janine in his mind didn't give him nearly as much satisfaction as when he did it to her face. He rolled his head to the side and looked out the window, watching the plane rushing toward the ground. Why HAD he been so mean to her lately, and so moody with everyone else?

He tried to think back to when he had noticed his sudden streak of bad behavior. Was it after that bust when that ghost had not only slimed him but tried to toss him off the roof of that apartment complex? _No, I was in a bad mood before I went on that bust, so it wasn't then._

Then it hit him. It was the day he had asked her to run that errand, and she said she was meeting someone for lunch. He had thrown Louis Tully's name out there but she didn't even blink, so that wasn't who she had been meeting. _And then she had that dinner date three nights later._

Well what did he care? And why did it seem to irk him. Was his ire on behalf of Egon? Dumbass Egon! The woman practically THREW herself at Captain Oblivious every chance she got and he avoided her like the plague! _Idiot!_ he thought blowing an exasperated sigh out of his pursed lips. But no, he wasn't pissed off about the Egon/Janine dynamic. _He wants to spend his life among his test tubes then let him._ So why the hell was he so rankled lately about Janine's dates?

_Screw it!_ He stood up and crab walked into the aisle, reaching into the overhead bin for his bag. _I'm on vacation and I'm not going to think about ghosts, or team mates or red heads or slime! Only thing I'm concentrating on is good lookin' chicks in string bikinis!_

He disembarked from the plane and walked up the gangway until he reached the terminal. He checked out the signs and smiled when he saw the arrow pointing to the exit. _Ladies your prayers have been answered, because I have arrived!_

* * *

><p>Janine sat with her book, re-reading the page for the fifth time and still not retaining what it said. She closed it and shoved it back in her carry-on with exhasperation before sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest. <em>What had he been about to say?<em> she thought. _If I had gone back to him instead of running to the gate..._ but she banished the thought with a quick and determined shake of her head. For five years, FIVE YEARS, he had the chance to say whatever he might have said to her, but he never had.

_He meant exactly what he said,_ she told herself as she picked up her bag and headed to the ladies room. _Maybe I can find him a piece of volcanic rock with some fungus, that should make his day._ Besides Winston was right, if he did have any feelings for her, he'd never show it._ Time to move on, honey!_ She flushed the toilet and came out of the stall to face herself in the mirror.

Smiling wistfully as she washed her hands she thought about what she told Winston that morning. _What happens in Hawaii...yeah RIGHT!_ _Well why the hell not! _She thought appraising herself in the mirror._ It's not like I'm ugly...DESPITE what Dr. Venkman says! I've got these big green eyes, full lips..._ she turned to view herself from the side in the mirror. _My breasts are still perky and I still have a nice, trim figure._ "So I'm not Marilyn Monroe," she said softly to herself, "but then again; who the hell is!"

Why couldn't she have "a hook-up"? Not like anyone else was banging down her door. She thought about the two swimsuits she had just bought herself. The Aqua one-piece with the hibiscus flowers in all those different colors and the skimpy two piece. Her cheeks started to color a bit when she thought about just HOW skimpy it really was.

She would never wear that in New York, jut in case she bumped into anyone she knew, but in Hawaii...where she didn't know a soul and she'd probably never see them again..._What the hell!_ She pursed her lips and started indignantly back at her reflection. _Why shouldn't I flaunt what momma gave me..er...well what that lotsabucks gave me...ah...well WHATEVER! I've got it and I'm gonna flaunt it for someone that can finally APPRECIATE the wrapping!_

She stuffed the towel she had been using to dry her hands with into the trash can and stepped back into the terminal. She was about to approach the coffee stand when an announcement over the PA caught her attention.

**Delta flight 1105 non-stop service to Honolulu is now boarding at gate 12. All passengers for flight 1105 to Honolulu please proceed to gate 12 for boarding at this time.**

Janine did a 180 turn and headed back towards the gate she had been waiting at earlier._ Look out beach boys,_ she thought with a smirk._ Mama's looking for some pudding tonight!_

* * *

><p>Winston, who had already checked into his hotel, came out and sniffed the cold, crisp air. He stretched his arms out over his head and exhailed slowly. <em>Vacation. Two whole weeks! No fighting, no yelling, no running around chasing ghosts...just two weeks of...of what?<em> He scratched his head. I'm not going to spend two weeks in museums or touring the monuments that'd only take about one week. _So what am I going to do on week two?_

He wandered along the side of the hotel to the edge of the channel it sat on and watched the choppy iron gray water. He thought about Ray. _Must be in Morrisville by now._ A smile creased his face. Old friends my left ass cheek. he knew he had hit the right mark when he mentioned Elaine earlier. That blush on Ray's face had been a dead giveaway. Winston chuckled to himself as he turned and walked towards the street. _Well Ray, here's hoping you manage to hit a homerun this time. Ghostbunny!_

His thoughts drifted over his other team mates as he walked towards the National Mall. _Peter...now that was a whole days worth of thinking on that subject. That man had always been sarcastic and snide but lately he'd been just downright MEAN. When had it started?_ Winston tried to think back, looking for a cause to his friend's irraciblity as of late, but couldn't come up with a plausible explanation, so he shoved it away and turned his thoughts to Janine.

He shook his head and sighed. _Poor Janine, always holding out that hope. _It had seemed as if she had been trying to move on though recently. She'd had that lunch date and then that date last Friday night..._and she's been REAL touchy with the brain trust recently. I've NEVER heard her lay into him like she did the other day._ Maybe she was finally over it. He hoped for her sake she was. _For as smart as Egon is, he's a moron to toss someone like her away. Man, if I had a girl like Janine..._

He stopped as he found himself at the foot of the Lincoln Memorial and started climbing up the stairs. Winston wasn't interested in Janine, and in a way he felt bad that he wasn't; but she was like a kid sister to him. Since he spent the most time in the garage they'd talked, A LOT. He probably knew Janine better than any of the guys. In a way he was surprised that she hadn't told him about this new guy she was seeing, but then it wasn't his business to pry. He wanted to see her happy, but deep down he thought that the one person who could ever do that...never would.

Which brought his thoughts around to Egon. _The brain trust! _When the going got bad, they all turned to Egon to come up with an answer, a trick he could pull out of mid-air to save them and the city. He had to admit the man never failed to volunteer to throw himself on the fire to save their asses..._maybe that's it! Maybe he thinks that if he gets distracted like say, with a wife and kids, he'll be less inclined to do what he has to do._ Winston sighed again as he looked up into the face of Old Abe.

"Why can't we just have it all Abe?" he said quietly addressing the expressionless solid face. "Why can't we all just be happy and have what we want as well?"

* * *

><p>Ray pulled up to that old house Elaine had inherited and turned off the engine. He had already checked into the bed and breakfast in town and told Slimer to lay low and not to leave the room or open the door. Ray didn't really think Elaine would have a problem with Slimer...once she got to know him; but it was still kind of early in the game and he didn't want to spring him on her yet.<p>

As her was about to knock on the door, it was yanked open; to reveal Elaine, dressed in an old t-shirt and jeans with her hair pulled back in a pony tail. "I heard you pull up," she said standing back and gesturing for him to enter. "Boy am I glad that you could get away from work for two weeks." She shut the door behind him and turned to face him.

"You are?" he asked surprised.

"Sure I am! I'm in the middle of remodeling the library and I could sure use the help ripping out all that old panelling!"

"Oh," Ray said a little dejectedly.

Elaine laughed at his suddenly sad face and gave him a quick hug. She stepped back but still held onto his upper arms. "And I'm also really, REALLY glad to see you!"

Ray smiled sheepishly, "you are?" He asked again.

"I are!" She laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the library.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: This story timeline is based around 1991. I'm trying to keep things used in this story based on that timeline, but after 20+ years it's hard to remember what was and wasn't around at that time; so bear with me. I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them...

Also, I know there seems to be a lot of bad spelling in the final sequence of this chapter, but I have a few Hawaiian friends and their pronounciations are close to how I tried to make my character Kai sound, so just bear with me on that.

**Vacation! Day 1**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Janine slammed her hand down on the snooze button. _What the hell time is it? _Rolling onto her side and opening one eye to look at the time. _Uuuhhh 8 in the morning. Too early! Waaaayyy too early!_ Although it was only 8 am in Oahu it was actually 1 in the afternoon in N.Y. time. Janine tossed around this explanation as to why she should get out of bed but another part of her reasoned; _but you were up at 3 am yesterday, then traveled 15 hours only to go out and party last night._

Oh last night! Her body and head ached in harmony. Once she had unpacked, she had left the hotel to explore her new surroundings; and then decided to go bar hopping last night to explore the nightlife. She had ended up at the tiki bar at the Outrigger, and that was the last thing she remembered. She sat up quickly and surveyed the room, thankful that she had somehow managed to make her way back to her hotel and that she WAS in fact, in her room.

Flopping back down on the mattress, she rolled her tongue along the roof of her mouth and smacked her lips a few times. _EW! Morning after, regret mouth!_ She turned to look out the sliding glass doors that led to her balcony. She had forgotten to close the curtains when she came staggering in last night...and wait...she realized she was still on top of the bed and not under the covers. She looked down and saw that she was STILL in the same clothes she had been in more than 24 hours earlier. _Ugh! Gross!_ She lifted up the collar of her shirt and sniffed. _Whew! Do I need a damn shower!_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Janine's hand slammed down on the snooze button again and she slowly eased herself upright and out of bed. She toddled towards her balcony doors and opened them, stepping out into the already warm morning air. As she leaned against the railing she looked down on busy Kuhio Avenue watching as the tour buses vied against city buses for every inch of space in the snarl of traffic. The sun was just beginning to crest the mountains that faced her hotel and she closed her eyes and turned her face toward the sunbeam that was beginning to stream towards her.

15 hours of traveling to get to paradise and here I am all alone. _Is it worth it Janine? Do you think this trip will make any difference, be life changer? Make the slightest bit of difference? _She inhaled deeply and her nose caught the sweet, heady scent of the plumeria bushes in the courtyard next door. She exhaled with a whoosh and leaned her cheek on her fist, staring once again at the traffic mayhem below._ Who knows? But it damn sure isn't going to start until I get my ass outta this room._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Dammit!" she muttered to herself, turning back towards her room. "All right, all right I'm up and heading to the shower," she said yelling at the insistent alarm clock. "I'm going already, shut up!" She yelled as the sliding glass door closed with a solid thump behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Ah! <em>Thought Peter as he took another swig of his beer. _I could seriously get used to this, cold beer, hot women..._he looked over the top of his sunglasses at the two shapely blondes just wading into the water..._oh yeah._

He took another swig and leaned back on his lounger, basking in the warm sun. Suddenly he found himself in a hospital bed covered from neck to toes in that purple chemical goop.

"Here ya go Winston," a familiar Brooklyn accent drifted across the room. "Melvin, Dickens and Alan Parsons; as you requested."

"Hey thanks," Winston replied with a smile.

"Anything for me, Janine?" Peter asked. His hands tucked behind his head as he lay sprawled on the hospital bed covered with the purple gunk and a bathrobe. Janine walked over to him and stopped beside his bed. She stuck her finger in his face and said, "yes Dr. Venkman. I'm going to let you live..." she stooped over, bringing her face mere inches away from his own. "only because I know you're not going to enjoy it."

"Kiss me you fool!" He cried, a smirk on his face. He knew what was coming next. She was going to stand up and raise a hand to smack him only to be stopped from Ray's yell. But Janine didn't straighten up. Instead she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him! At first he was in shock. This wasn't the way he remembered it happening, but when he realized she was still kissing him he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her down closer, returning the kiss. A small moan came from her throat and Peter deepened the kiss. He found himself becoming aroused, and he removed his mouth from her's to kiss her cheek, then her ear, moving towards her neck...

"Dr. Venkman", she sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving him a slight shake. "Dr. Venkman..." she repeated.

"DOCTOR VENKMAN!"

"EEYAH!" shouted Peter, knocking over his beer while looking up into the face of the waiter who was shaking his shoulder and calling his name. The waiter jumped back as Peter sat up.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Dr. Venkman, but you dozed off and the sun shifted. I was afraid you might get burned."

"Oh, right..." Peter shook his head to try and regain his composure. "Thanks ah...uhh..." he snapped his fingers trying to remember the waiter's name.

"Roberto"

"Right, right. Roberto."

"If you'd like, cabana 6 is empty sir."

"What time have you got there Robby?"

"It's 4:30 sir."

"Ah, well then it's time to get ready for dinner and a little night life, huh Robby?" Peter stood up and gave the waiter a big grin, elbowing him as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes sir, should I have your tab added onto your room bill?"

"Yeah Robby, thanks." Peter said over his shoulder as he started to walk back to the hotel. Just before he got to the doorway, he turned and looked back at his now empty lounger. _Was I REALLY dreaming about...did I?_ Peter shook his head and headed inside. _NAH! Couldn't have been!_

* * *

><p>Egon had his hip-waders on and was standing in the swampy water looking at the fungus that was growing on the side of the tree. Fascinating, he thought. This is the species of fungi that was responsible for releasing spores into the air, which in turn caused rashes, fever, sore throats and runny noses. For the most part it would be considered an attack of hay fever if not for the red bumpy rash that accompanied the other symptoms.<p>

Egon scraped the fungus into his petri dish and sealed it closed. As he started to turn, his foot slipped in the oozing mud that covered the bottom of the river. He tried to grab a branch but his hand just missed. "WHOA!" He exclaimed as his foot slipped out from under him and he ended up sitting in the water.

"Hey you all right there Dr. Spengler?" His guide jumped out of the air-boat and came over to help Egon up.

"Yes, I'm fine Eric, although I now have 2 gallons worth of the Everglades INSIDE my waders."

"You need anything else from out here Doc?" Asked the guide as he and Egon made their way back to the boat.

"Yes just a few more samples and I'll be ready to go." Egon reached inside the air-boat and grabbed a few more petri dishes. As he turned, he slipped once again and the dishes went flying out of his hand. Sighing, he watched them slip out of sight beneath the muddy Everglades water. He reached back in his bag and took out a few more dishes.

"Maybe I should carry those for you Dr. Spengler." Egon handed them over to the guide. "Yes, thank you Eric." He started towards the tree line, slipping once again and landing face down in the river this time. Eric hurried over and grabbed Egon's arm to help him up again.

"You ok?" Eric asked the bedraggled and soaked physicist.

"Yes, Eric, nothing is bruised but my pride." He lifted his dripping hair out of his face, thankful that he hadn't lost his glasses. "It's not your day Egon," he muttered. "This really is NOT your day!" He slowly carefully started his slippery approach back towards the bank.

* * *

><p>"Please Elaine! C'mon one hour! Just one!" Begged Ray of Elaine who was standing there with a crowbar in her hands.<p>

"But Ray," she said gesturing to the half demolished room, "we've been working on this room for half the day now and we've barely made a dent!"

"I know!" he exclaimed, taking the crowbar out of her hands and placing it on the mantle. "That's why we need a break...so we can re-charge our batteries! Come on Elaine, it's just one hour." He wrapped his arms around her waist with a big grin on his face. "I promise you, you'll enjoy yourself!"

"Oh?" Elaine gave him a small smile, placing her hands on his upper arms and leaning back slightly. "And what happens if I don't enjoy myself?"

"Hmmm" Ray let go of her, and crossed his arms across his chest as he took a step back. "Well," his face took on a very serious look as he considered his answer. "well, if you DON'T have a good time then I'll never ask again. So how's about it Elaine?" He clasped his hands in front of him in a begging manner. "Please, please, please!"

Elaine looked around at the shambles that the room was in and then back into Ray's big brown puppy dog eyes. She felt a smile tug at her mouth as she finally relented. "Ok Ray, ONE HOUR, and then it's STRAIGHT back to work!"

"DEAL!" He yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the front door. "Come on Elaine, hurry up," he cried as he yanked on his jacket and gloves. "I don't know how long this snow is going to last and we're missing out on some prime sledding!"

Elaine laughed as she shrugged on her coat and watched as Ray grabbed the sled and bolted out the front door. She had just put her hat on when Ray, half-way across the front yard turned back to yell to her.

"Come on slow-poke time's a-wasting!"

"Ray," she called, closing the front door and running after him. She waved an orange piece of fabric above her head as Ray set up the sled on the top of the hill. "Ray you forgot your hat!"

Ray grabbed her around the waist again and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Forget the hat, let's SLED, baby!" He turned her around and plunked her down on the sled before settling behind her and pushing off. "Now THIS is a way to spend an hour!" he shouted as the two disappeared down the hill.

* * *

><p>Winston checked his map for the third time and looked up. He sighed in frustration. <em>What am I, an idiot? <em>He thought as he finally gave up and looked around for a security guard or some other staff member who could point him in the right direction. He started walking back the way he had come when he saw a woman in a navy blue bazer with a badge strung around her neck. _Perfect, a docent. She'll be able to tell me where I need to go!_

"Ah excuse me, ma'am?" He said as he approached the lady. She turned and smiled. "Yes?" she asked.

Winston stopped in his tracks. The woman looked to be about 30 and although she was clearly of African-American decent she was very light skinned with the most beautiful green eyes and straight brown hair. "Ah...um..." Winston had never been tongue tied, yet now he could barely remember his name, never mind what he had wanted to ask her!

The woman smiled grew wider as she asked, "are you looking for a certain exhibit."

"Ah...yes...YES! An exhibit," Winston said with a small laugh and a mental kick. "Yes I was wondering if you could ah...tell me where I can find the Tuskegee airmen exhibit."

"Certainly, in fact I'll do you one better, I'm headed in that direction, I'll take you there myself."

"GREAT!" Winston said a bit too eagerly._ Tone it down, man!_ He chided himself and he gave the woman a nervous smile.

She stuck her hand out "I'm Emily."

Winston grabbed her hand. and pumped it. "Winston...Winston Zeddmore."

"Zeddmore, Zeddmore..." she said softly as they started to climb the stairs to the second floor. "Not a very common name and yet I seem to recall hearing it somewhere before, But I can't quite place my finger on...AH!"

She whirled to face him, finger in the air, just as the reached the mid-point landing. "From that movie...Ghost wranglers!"

"Ghostbusters." Winston corrected her.

"Right, Ghostbusters. So...you mean the movie was a true story? About you and the other 3?"

"Well, basically. I mean, they took some of the facts and threw in a bunch of other stuff to make it seem more exciting."

"Ah," she resumed their ascent up the stairs. "So...ghostbusting isn't exciting?" She asked him as they came to the top of the stairs and proceeded down a hallway.

"Well, it DOES have it's moments." Winston admitted with a little laugh. "Sometimes it's TOO exciting!" They cut to the left and walked about 50 ft. before she stopped.

"Well here they are...your Tuskegee airmen."

"Oh...well...thank you very much, miss...He looked quickly at the badge that was hanging from her neck. "Christian."

"You can call me Emily," she said, "and you're very welcome Mr. Zeddmore." She smiled and turned to walk away, then turned back. "Mr. Zeddmore?"

"Winston."

"Winston," she came back to stand in front of him. "I hope you don't think this too forward of me, but I must admit I'm curious about your profession. Would you be interested in having lunch with me? I get my break in an hour."

"Well...yeah" Winston grinned. "I'd love to have lunch with you."

"Meet you at the front entrance hall at noon?"

"Ah...yeah if I can find my way back there." Winston laughed sheepishly.

Emily took a pen out of her blazer pocket and took Winston's map from his hand. "You're here," she circled a spot. "You make a right here," she started drawing a line on the map. "down the stairs and then another right and that's the front entrance," she finished with another circle on the map.

Winston grinned again. "Well in that case, I'll see you THERE" he pointed to the end circle; "at noon!"

She turned and walked back down the hallway and turned left. "I'm looking forward to it." Her voice drifted back to him.

"So am I" he said softly before turning to the Tuskegee display. "MAN! You guys aren't just my heroes...you guys are my good luck charms!"

* * *

><p>Janine was sitting on her beach towel with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms around her legs. Her chin was resting on her knees while she stared out at the water on Waikiki beach. People were floating on rafts, surfing, standing on surf boards and paddling, wading in the surf and generally having a great time.<p>

_And here I am sitting on the beach doing NOTHING!_

She sighed to herself. This sucked! _Then do something about it!_ She chided herself. She had seen a catamaran further down the beach by the big pink hotel. _Maybe they have a catamaran cruise or something_. She stood up and shook out her towel before tossing it over her left shoulder and walking down the beach._ Better than sitting here and doing nothing._

Before she got to the catamaran she saw a bunch of surfboards on a stand and some people that looked like they were practicing how to surf on land before getting out in the water. She saw a banner stretched across a tree, offering surfing lessons. She stood back and watched the people as the instructor showed them how to paddle out, then balance on the board before standing up and surfing.

"Hey sistah!" A good looking Hawaiian boy called out to her. "You wanna learn ta surf?"

"Oh no," she said holding up a hand and shaking her head. "I was just watching."

"So? Stop wachin' and get on da board."

Janine's eyes flicked out to the water and watched as two surfers wiped out. She looked back at the boy. "No, really..."

"Tell ya wat sistah," said the boy walking up to Janine. "You give me tree tries. You no surf by den, I give you da money back. What say?" he asked holding his hand out to her. Janine was about to refuse again when she stopped. Her eyes flicked from the surfers on the water to the boards on the sand. When the guys were in Hawaii...well except for Peter; Dumbass went to New Orleans for Mardi Gras after it was over. When Ray, Winston and Egon were in Hawaii, THEY never got on a surf board.

_Do it Janine! _She told herself._ Do it because it's something you'v_e _never done. Do it because it's something THEY'VE never done. Do it because...because...because you CAN dammit!_

Janine looked at the big smile on the boy's face, and the hand he still had extended to her. She smiled back at the boy and slapped her hand into his, gripping it tight. "Bruddah," she said, adopting the native slang, "You got yourself a deal!"

A short time later Janine surfaced again, coughing and sputtering, grabbing for her surf board and hanging on to it for dear life as Kaimana paddled his board up to her. "UGH!" she cried, "I can't DO this!"

"You promised me tree tries, sistah. Dat waz only two. Get back on da board!"

"No! No, I can't!" Janine was still clinging to the board; too tired to haul herself up on it.

Kaimana shook his head and tsk'd softly. "Too bad sistah. You promised me tree times. You fahfit da deal den." He shook his head sadly, "too bad. You did all dat work and came all dat way out here fa nuting. I taught you were tuffa den dat, sistah." He shrugged. "Guess I waz wrong."

Janine wanted to cry. He was right. She had tried so hard and she had been SO close last time, but she was tired. So tired! Kaimana had started to paddle back to shore. He turned and looked over his shoulder at her. "You comin' sistah?" he called back to her. She looked at him and then looked back out at the open water._ One more time Janine, just one more time!_

"No!" She yelled as she climbed back on her surf board and turned to paddle out towards the open sea. "NO! I'm gonna surf or die tryin!"

Kai laughed and turned his board around to follow her. "Now DAT'S wat I waz waitin' fa!"

"Ok sistah, now turn! Here it comes! Ok up ya knees! Thaz it! Now all da way up! YEAH! You got it! Go sistah, GO!"

So far she had managed to balance well. She had gone pretty far out with her paddling and thought for sure that huge wave was gonna knock her off her board but she was still up. The board started to wobble but she shifted to the left to balance it out.

"Yeah! You got it!" Kai screamed from somewhere behind her.

_Holy crap! I'm halfway to shore! I don't know how long I've been up but I've surfed half the distance to the shore!_

Just as Janine started to loose her concentration the board started to wobble again. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ She tried to counterbalance but she leaned left when she should have leaned right. The board flew out from under her and she tumbled head first into the Pacific. When she came up she fumbled to grab her board and dragged herself back onto it. As she got herself into a sitting position by straddling her board Kai came paddling up to her.

"See," he said laughing, "I told you; tree times. Always da charm!"

"I did it, didn't I!" Janine said with a breathless laugh.

"You sure did! You were up on dat board for almoz a minute."

"Seriously?"

"Ya, you did good sistah, real good! C'mon lez head back ta shore."

When Janine reached the shallows she climbed off the board and undid her ankle strap. Kai lifted her board out of the water and carried it back to the rack where the other boards were stacked. "Hey Kai? Thanks." She said as she held her hand out to him He grabbed it quickly and pumped her arm up and down. "Thanks a lot."

"Ah, I tol ya...surfin' is eazy."

"No, not just for teaching me to surf."

He let go of her hand and placed his hands on his hips. As he cocked his head he asked "Wha fa den?"

"For giving me a good old fashioned kick in the ass when I needed it!"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Hey, anytime you need annudah kick, you come back!"

She grabbed her towel off the branch of the tree where it had been slung and smiled at him over her shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind." She wrapped the towel around her neck and started off down the beach. She turned and cupping her hands around her mouth and yelled "HEY KAI!"

"YEAH!" He shouted back to her.

"WHAT'S IT MEAN? YOUR NAME?"

"KAIMANA IS HAWAIIAN FA POWER OF DA OCEAN!"

"IT FITS!" Janine grinned as she watched him throw his head back and laugh again; and as she walked back to her hotel she swung the ends of her towel around in small circles.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: This story timeline is based around 1991. I'm trying to keep things used in this story based on that timeline, but after 20+ years it's hard to remember what was and wasn't around at that time; so bear with me. I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them...

Also, Egon's ringtone is based on the ringtone of Sterling Archer...yes I know, but I thought it would be the type of thing Peter would change Egon's ringtone to as a joke to try and rattle him.

**Hanging on the Telephone**

**TWEET TWEET TWEET TWEET**

**MULATTO BUTTS!**

**MULATTO BUTTS!**

"

AAAHH!" Startled out of a sound sleep; Egon rolled off the bed and hit the floor. He groaned and pushed himself up with one hand while he fumbled with the other one, on the top of the nightstand, for his glasses. Putting them on he grabbed for his cell phone which was still screaming that obnoxious song.

**BLACK ASS MOMMA!**

**WHITE ASS DADDY!**

He checked the caller i.d. and sighed as he pressed the answer button. He help the phone away from his ear as the sound of techno music streamed from the background of the other end of the call.

"You mind telling me what happened to my Beethoven ringtone, Peter?" He asked with a note of irritation creeping into his voice. "And do you have ANY idea what time it is."

"YEAH! ISH PARTY TIME, EGON!" Peter yelled to hear himself over the music thumping behind him.

Egon picked himself up to sit on the side of the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and used his free hand to push his glasses up out of the way to pinch the bridge of his nose. "No, Peter," he tried to keep his voice calm. "It's 3 in the morning, and I HAD been sound asleep."

"Thash ya problem, Egon. Ya gotta look at the big pisher! Ya gotta get out more and shake your ash."

"My ASH? Peter. You're drunk, and I was sleeping. Something to which I plan to resume, presently."

"But Egon, I got theesh two hot chicksh for ush, you gotta get down here!"

"Peter, YOU are in Mexico and I am in Florida. I can't, as you put it 'get down there'."

"OOOOHHHH YEAH!"

"Goodnight Peter!" Egon pressed the disconnect button and tossed his cell phone and glasses back on the nightstand. He layed down and closed his eyes; but now, thanks to Peter, he was wide awake. After half an hour he gave up, put his glasses back on and climbed back out of bed. He crossed over to the window of his hotel room. He hadn't bothered to close the curtains when he had turned in earlier and the parking lot lights provided the dim glow he needed to navigate the room without crashing into any furniture.

He was missing his lab. Nights when he couldn't sleep or when he woke up and couldn't get back to sleep; such as now, he had his lab to putter around in. A flash of irritation towards the necessity of this vacation flared through the physicist. What he wouldn't give to just get on a plane and go back to the firehouse.

He would have settled for dissecting his samples and studying them under the microscope that he had brought with him...but the clock on the nightstand read 3:43 a.m. No. No it'll just have to wait. I have that meeting at the University of Miami tomorrow morning. Or rather THIS morning! He thought with another flash of irritation.

Egon climbed back into the bed and removed his glasses. He had been having some kind of crazy dream before Peter had woken him up. It tickled the back of his memory, and he tried to pull it forward and recall what it had been about. Water...people in water...at the beach.

But that wasn't what he had found bizarre about the dream. What WAS it that he found so out of place? He tried to recall the people in the water. Then it hit him! Some of the people were standing on the water.

_Standing ON the water? How can they stand ON the water._

He had been sitting on the beach watching them, and suddenly rising out of the water was a red head, and she was standing on the water too, and laughing.

_That's it! Janine! I saw Janine, standing..no...SURFING on the water! _

Egon quickly dismissed the thought as he turned over._ Janine, surfing! How ridiculous! I need to cut down on my sugar intake before bed!_

* * *

><p><em>OOOHHH my HEAD! <em>

Peter grabbed his pillow and slammed it over his head to block out the sunlight that was creeping into the room. He felt the bed shift from the weight of someone else moving. He moved the pillow enough to peek out and watched the blond woman that he had picked up at the club last night turn over in her sleep. He lifted the covers and looked underneath.

_Both naked...damn! Wish I could remember it! And what the hell was her name...Carrie? Carly?Eh, screw it!_

He rolled over and reached for the hotel phone. Picking up the receiver he pushed 0 and waited for the other end of the phone to be picked up.

"Front desk?" A pleasantly perky female voice chimed._ It's way too early for her to be this perky_ thought Peter.

"Yeah, this is Peter Venkman in room...room...well, I don't know where the hell I am actually." He croaked into the phone.

"I'm showing that you're calling from room 235 sir."

"Is that my room?"

"One moment." He heard the faint clicking of the keys of a keyboard. "No, sir. I'm showing that the room you're registered to is room 309."

"Oh, well who is THIS room registered to?" He heard the keys click again.

"Karen Henderson, sir"

"Oh! Right!" He turned to look again at the still sleeping blond. "Well there's one problem sorted out. Could you tell me what time it is?"

"It's 11:22 in the morning, sir."

"Eleven already! Aw SHIT! Hey could ya do me a favor."

"Yes, sir?"

"Send a pot of coffee up to me. Actually make it two. Black!"

"Certainly sir. Is there anything else you need?"

Peter looked around the room before answering the voice. "Yeah, could you tell me where my clothes are?"

* * *

><p>"Ok, so wait...he gets and hour with her and all he wants to do with it is SLED?"<p>

"Yup!"

Janine burst into a fit of giggles as she jumped into her rental car and placed the key in the ignition. "That's our Ray..."

"And we wouldn't have him any other way," Winston finished with a laugh.

"So what have YOU been up to in D.C. Mr. Zeddmore?"

"Ohhhhh...nothing much, just sightseeing."

"Bullshit! I know that tone of voice. That's your 'I have a juicy secret' voice. So spill it Mister, what's her name?"

"What makes you think there's someone to name?" He asked turning at the corner to 15th St.

"Winston!"

"Ok, Ok! Her name is Emily."

"Emily huh? She pretty?"

"Beautiful!"

"Ooh la la, you didn't waste much time did ya?" Janine giggled again and checked her mirror before turning onto the highway. "You seeing her again soon?"

"On my way to meet her at a jazz club now."

"Dancing?"

"Hopefully."

"Well dip her a few times. Chicks love to be dipped."

"Dipped in what? Honey should be easy to do, but I don't have a microwave here to melt the chocolate!"

"WINSTON" Janine exclaimed in mock shock. "Naughty, naughty boy!" She chided him as they both laughed.

"And how about you lady? What have you been up to?"

"Welllllll"

"Ok, lay it on me...what happened."

"Well, I already sort of opened my mouth about it so you may as well know."

"Know what?"

"I'm actually not on Oahu right now. I'm over on Big Island."

"Big Island?"

"Yeah I ah...I spent yesterday looking at rental property and today..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Today I have a job interview" she finished weakly.

"A job...you're LEAVING us?"

"NO! NO! I mean...yeah it's an interview and stuff but..."

Winston sighed as he walked to the nearest bench and sat down. "To be honest Janine, I wouldn't blame you if you DID quit after everything that's happened; Hell I was about to. But...HAWAII?"

"I know...I know! It seems a little drastic doesn't it."

"But Janine all your friends and family are back here in New York. You don't know a soul in Hawaii? Why move so far off?"

"Welllll...I guess that's kind of the point."

"Fresh start?"

"Yeah. You know out with the old, in with the new." She pulled the car over to the side of the road. She had to check her directions but she didn't want to try to drive, talk and read a map at the same time. When Winston still hadn't said anything after a minute she asked "you still there?"

"Yeah Janine, I'm still here."

"Your mad."

"No. I'm not mad Janine, I'm...well I'm not really sure what I am right now, but I'm not mad. I think if I have to put a name to it, it's more...I guess sad."

Janine's eyes started to tear up and she fought to keep her voice steady when she answered. "Nothing is definite yet, It's not like I've made up my mind to quit and haul ass out here it's just that I'm..." She paused searching for the right words.

"You're keeping your options open." Winston finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Who else have you told."

"Egon."

"You called him?"

"No, I told him at the airport, before I left. The only person I've talked to since we all left for vacation is you."

"At the airport? How long have you been planning this?"

"I haven't exactly been PLANNING this. It's just that it's been a thought running through my head." Janine pulled back onto the road and made a left, then a quick right into a parking lot.

"You should call Ray and let him know."

"No way Winston! It's hard enough discussing this with you, I don't think I can handle a conversation about this with Ray."

"You need to tell him sometime girl, and the sooner the better."

"Can't you tell him?"

Winston head the door alarm of Janine's car bong twice before hearing the door slam shut. "Girl, you know even if I did, he'd run right to the phone and call you and call you until you told him yourself."

"I know, I know! But...well...like I said nothing is set in stone, I'm just putting out some feelers. There's no point in making him go into panic mode for what may turn into a big pile of nothing!"

"Janine, you're going to a job interview! You're looking at property! I'd hardly call that a pile of nothing!"

"Feelers, Winston!"

"Ok, Janine, ok, I won't breathe a word to him, but if you DO make the decision to quit, YOU'RE gonna have to tell him. I'm staying out of this one."

"I hate to cut this short Winston hun..."

"But you gotta go."

"Yup."

"As much as I hate to say it girl; good-luck."

"Thanks Winston, and give that Emily of yours a giant, messy, wet kiss goodnight."

He laughed. "Messy and wet huh? Where exactly is it that you want me to kiss her?"

"WINSTON!"

* * *

><p><strong>MULATTO BUTTS!<strong>

**MULATTO BUTTS!**

Egon had been flipping through the file he had received from a former colleague he had seen at the University yesterday when his cell phone started screaming that song again. Getting up and crossing over to the bed where he had tossed his phone he thought, _I'll kill him! When I get back to New York, the first thing I'm going to do is strangle him!_

He checked the caller i.d. and seeing that it WASN'T Peter this time seemed to mollify him a bit. He quickly hit the answer button.

"Hello Winston."

"We have to talk my man."

"Oh?"

"About Janine."

"What about Janine? DId something happen to her?"

"Yeah! Seems like she had an epiphany!"

"Epiphany?"

"She said she told you about moving."

"OH!" He said dismissively. "Well she said it was just a thought."

"Yeah, well that THOUGHT turned into action. When I was talking to her yesterday she was on her way to a job interview."

"AN INTERVIEW!" Egon walked back over to the desk and sat down in the chair with a thud. He leaned forward and placed his forehead in his hand. As he closed his eyes he asked, "Does Ray know?"

"Not yet. Look Egon, you gotta talk her into getting her butt back to New York for good!"

"And how am I supposed to accomplish that?"

"You're SUPPOSED to be smart! Think of something!"

"Winston, if it would make Janine happy to quit and move to Hawaii then we should be happy for her and not stand in her way."

"So you aren't gonna do a damn thing to stop her?"

"I won't stand in the way of what would make her happy, no."

"Well my man, I hope that's a decision you can live with," said Winston as he hung up.

Egon sat back in the chair as he placed his phone down on the desk. He closed the file he had been reading and pushed it to the side. Suddenly he wasn't all that interested in spores anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: This story timeline is based around 1991. I'm trying to keep things used in this story based on that timeline, but after 20+ years it's hard to remember what was and wasn't around at that time; so bear with me. I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them...

Warning...business is starting to pick up and the gratuitous sexual overtones are starting to run rampant in this chapter.

**Perchance to Dream**

Peter tumbled through the air until he belly-flopped with a thud onto the hard packed earth. It took him a few minutes for him to catch his breath enough for him to push himself up into a sitting position.

He stood up and surveyed his surroundings. The walls were made of stone, and there was no visible exit anywhere; although since there was very little light down here it was hard to see much of anything. _Must have fallen through a hole somewhere, but where was I before I ended up here?_

He couldn't remember how he came to be here. He tried recalling what he had been doing just before he found himself in this place, but his mind was drawing a blank.

"Ray! Winston! EGON!" He waited but heard no reply. "Anybody?" Silence was his only reply. "Echo!"

"Are you EVER serious?" came a voice from behind him.

He turned quickly and from the shadows a figure slowly emerged. The thrower was resting casually against her left shoulder, the tip disappearing under a lock of red hair. The scowl on her face was unmistakably familiar as she rested her free hand on her hip and glared at him.

"Janine? What are you doing here."

"I should be asking YOU that question; and trust me pal, this ain't no pleasure trip." She brushed past him and ran a hand along the wall behind him. "How the hell am I gonna get outta here."

"Don't you mean how are WE gonna get out of here."

She threw a look of disdain at him over her shoulder. "No."

"Oh, I see. You're still pissed at me."

"Pissed at you?" She returned the thrower to her pack and looked straight up into the dim circle of light that was the only illumination in this place. "Frankly Peter, I couldn't give a flying fuck. I just want to get the hell outta here."

"Where are we, anyway?"

She finally turned to stare at him dead on. "You mean you don't know?"

"No."

"Great!" She threw her hands up into the air. "That's just great. Listen asshole, you got us into this mess and you had better damn well figure out a way to get us OUT!"

"I didn't get us into anything!"

"Oh yeah! And I suppose the next thing thing you'll tell me is that LaGuardia is now offering daily pig service to Schenectady!"

"Pig service to...oh I get it a flying pig joke. Ha ha."

Janine walked forward and grabbed the front of his uniform with both hands. "This isn't a joke Peter! I want out of here. RIGHT NOW!" She emphasized the last two words by giving him two quick shakes.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands off his uniform. "Get your grubby mitts off me you harpy. I don't know what you're so pissed off about, but I had nothing to do with it!"

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you, chuckle hut?"

"What, the fact that your a clinically insane gnome?" He dropped her hands and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah I came to that conclusion a long time ago."

"I have HAD IT with all of your damn insults!"

"And what pray tell are you going to do about it?"

He saw her right hand pull back, but this time he was quicker. As it came flying towards his face he grabbed her wrist with his left hand. He placed his right hand on the back of her head and stepping forward, planted his lips on her mouth.

_This ought to piss her off real good!_

He thought to himself,_ and it'll get her back for the last time she smacked me in the kisser._ But Janine wasn't trying to pull away, in fact her left hand was sliding around to his back; trying to pull him closer.

_What the hell is this? She should be trying to push me off!_

But further thought was cut off as he felt Janine open her mouth and run her tongue along his bottom lip. He dropped her right wrist and grabbed her hip. Pulling her into him, he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss with a slight whimper.

He felt her hands slide in between them and fumble for a moment. _Now what's she doing?_ He wondered as she removed her hands and her torso slightly shimmied from side to side. He finally figured out what had happened when he heard the clink of her pack hitting the ground beside them.

He backed her up into the wall, pressing his body into her and bracing his hands on the stone behind her. She snaked her hands around him and grabbed his ass, driving him further into her while pressing his erection into her hip.

"Janine," he moaned, taking his lips from hers and kissing her on her neck. Starting just below her jaw, he slowly worked his way down.

"Peter," she let out a gasp and ran her hands up his back as he brought his right hand forward to slowly slide the zipper of her pink flight suit down. "Oh God Peter, I want you! I want you so bad!" She cried out as he gently rubbed his hand against the front of her now wet panties.

He was sucking on her neck now as he inserted his hand into her soaking underwear. He slid a finger into her, followed quickly by another and she let out another gasp and she started to grind in time with his machinations.

"Peter, oh God Peter!" She gasped, "Peter, I want you! I want you to...want you to...wake up, Peter! Ooohh...wake up Peter! PETER! WAKE UP!"

He woke up with a start and found himself staring into brown eyes instead of green. "Whhaaa?" He asked groggily.

"Peter, you were dreaming, and what a dream it must have been!" Karen said; gesturing to his erection. "Maybe I can help you out with that." She slid down his side and ran her tongue over his tip before taking him into her mouth.

Peter moaned with pleasured from her ministrations, but as he came, there was a part of him that felt a let down that it wasn't a certain red head getting him off. And that thought freaked him out most of all.

* * *

><p>Egon stood leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the people frolicking in the water.<p>

"Miss me already?" A voice purred in his ear.

Startled he jumped slightly and turned to see who had spoken to him. Janine was standing there in that yellow and black bikini she had been wearing the day they had gone off to fight Nexus. Her head was cocked to the side and her hands were clasped behind her back. "Janine! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask YOU that question. Someone report a ghost on the beach?"

Egon looked down at himself and realized he was in his uniform, as he started to look up he realized that as covered up as he was, Janine was NOT. In fact the bikini she was wearing left little to the imagination. He felt his cheeks flush and he cleared his throat before answering. "Ah...I'm not sure, but since I'm wearing my uniform there seems to be a high probability that I'm here on a work related case. Where exactly IS here by the way."

She raised her eyebrows. "You mean you don't know where you are? You feeling ok?" She stepped forward and placed a hand on his forehead and then slowly slid it down to his cheek. "Well you face DOES feel kind of flushed."

The close proximity of Janine, mixed with the fact that she was only covered in the bare minimum of material was making his heart pound, which had also lead to his flushed face. "No, no! I'm fine! I'm just not exactly sure how I came to be here. Wherever here is."

Janine took a step back but watched his face carefully. "You're on Waikiki Beach, Egon."

"Oh", he turned to his left and saw Diamond Head rising in the distance. "So I am. Er. What are you doing here, Janine?"

She narrowed her eyes and spoke very slowly. "I'm on vacation here Egon. Remember, I went to Hawaii and you went to Florida." A frown came across her face as she stepped towards him again. "Egon are you sure you're ok? I think I should take you to a hospital to get checked out."

He grasped her by her shoulders. "No Janine, I'm fine! Really!" His hands slid down her arms to her hands and he grasped them. Holding them in front of him he stared at her perfectly manicured nails and realized how small her hands looked in his. "I think I'm supposed to tell you something." He said quietly, turning her hands over to inspect her palms.

She flipped her hands back over and latched onto his forearms, gently pulling him forward two steps. He was so close to her now he could smell the faint scent of her shampoo on her hair. "What is it? What do you want to tell me?"

"HEY NINI!" A voice shouted as a group of people holding surf boards ran by. "Come out and play!"

Janine's face lit up as she looked into Egon's eyes. "Hey! Wait until you see this!" She released his arms and picked a board up off the sand. She ran towards the water, wading in until she was thigh deep and then she threw the board down into the water next to her.

Egon raced after her. "Janine wait!" He stopped at the edge of the water as a wave gently rolled in and splashed against the tips of his boots.

She turned back with a huge grin on her face. "You'll never believe it! Just watch me!" She jumped on the board and started paddling to catch up with the rest of the people who were already out ahead of her.

"Janine, come back! I haven't told you what I need to say!" but she kept paddling, never turning to look back at him. She was getting further and further away, now._ That's way too far out!_ He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled to her as loudly as he could. "JANINE, COME BACK. YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR!"

A wave was rolling towards her. Her board crested the top of the wave and came down the backside, the wave blocking her from Egon's line of sight. He waited until it had moved far enough so that he could see the water where Janine should be, but she had disappeared. He ran into the water, not caring that he was getting soaked. He scanned the horizon looking for her flaming red hair against the azure blue of the water but he didn't see it.

He whipped around to look back at the beach, hoping a lifeguard was nearby, but the beach was empty. All the people that had been there just a few short moments ago were gone. He looked back out to the water. It was deserted as well! All the surfers and paddle boarders; the children drifting in the currents under their parent's watchful eye. The White sails of the windsurfers mixed with the striped sails of the catamarans...all GONE!

He was alone...utterly alone! And Janine...He had never got the chance to tell her what he had to say to her!

Egon woke up in a cold sweat. He realized quickly that he had been having a nightmare, but it still didn't make him feel better. In fact...

Egon jumped out of the bed and dashed for his cell phone. He entered in Janine's number but stopped himself before he hit the send button. He checked the clock on the nightstand and did a quick calculation.

It was 4 am here, meaning it was 11 pm on Oahu. Not that late, but late enough that to call her because he'd had a nightmare would seem a little ridiculous. He walked over to the desk and as he sat in the chair he placed his phone on the desk.

This was the second dream he'd had about her in as many days. Over the years he'd had dreams about her off and on, but none as vivid as these. In fact that last one had bothered him more than he cared to admit; even to himself.

Deep down he knew what the dream was saying to him. That it was his subconscious prodding him into action. But what he wasn't sure of was, if the dream meant that he was about to loose it all, or if he was already too late.

* * *

><p>Ray woke up to a pounding on his door. "Dr. Stanz! Dr. Stanz wake up! There's an emergency!He jumped out of bed and dashed to the door. When he opened it he saw the anxious visage of the owner of the bed and breakfast. She was clutching her robe around her and kept shooting furtive glances down the hallway.<p>

"What's wrong Mrs. O'Toole?"

"Oh Dr. Stanz there's a ghost here! I went down to make myself a cup of tea and this...this...THING was tearing apart my kitchen!"

Ray shot a quick glance into his room. No Slimer. Ray's stomach sunk, a ghost in the kitchen could only mean one thing.

"Oh. help me Dr. Stanz! You've got to get rid of that thing! Please."

"Well I didn't bring any of my equipment with me Mrs. O'Toole, but I'll go down to the kitchen and see what I can do. You just go to your room and lock the door, I'll let you know when it's safe for you to come out."

"Oh thank you. THANK YOU!" She replied over her shoulder as she dashed quickly up the corridor and disappeared. Ray didn't move until he heard her door shut and the lock click behind her. Then he turned and stalked off to the kitchen.

He slowly opened the swinging door of the kitchen and stuck his head in. Over by the refrigerator was a green glob devouring a whole chicken.

"SLIMER!"

"AAAHHHHH" yelled the blob, dropping a drumstick on the floor and flying across the room, smashing into the hanging pots on the pot rack.

"BAD SLIMER! Look what you've done to this kitchen! I told you to lay low!"

Slimer looked abashed. "I sowwy Way."

"Do you have any idea the kind of trouble I'm in for now?" Ray frowned, "I should just put you in a trap right now until the end of vacation!"

The ghost cried out and flew across the room to grab onto Ray's calf. "Pwease Way, I sowwy! Pwease!"

With a sigh Ray relented. "Alright Slimer, just go upstairs and STAY IN THE ROOM THIS TIME! If you leave it again Slimer I WILL trap you until I leave."

The ghostly blob let go of Ray's leg and floated up to eye level. He made a cross his heart gesture across his chest and flew up through the ceiling.

"NO SLIMER ! Not..." Ray was interrupted by the scream of the innkeeper as Slimer suddenly appeared through the floor of her room. To his consternation he heard furniture crash and the bedroom door open and close; followed by the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs and out the front door.

"...that way." Ray finished softly to himself with a roll of his eyes. He quickly surveyed the damage his companion had done to the kitchen. He sighed and rolled up his sleeves to start cleaning up the mess.

* * *

><p>Janine walked down the dark narrow hallway. It was so dark she had to walk with her hands brushing against the walls on either side of her so that she could find her way. There was a light towards the end of the hall and she started toward it.<p>

When she got to the end she found herself in a large room with only a spotlight. The spotlight was fixed in the middle of a staircase, which as far as she could see was the only thing this room contained.

At the top of the stairs she could barely make out a female form. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You ask the wrong question," the figure purred. "The real question you should ask is WHAT am I."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look..." A mirror appeared at the foot of the staircase, and another spotlight highlighted it. As Janine stepped up to it she gasped. The reflection wasn't what she currently looked like, but what she used to look like. Shorter stature, shorter hair; that clunky jewelry and those blue eyes.

She took a step back from the mirror and stared up at the figure, still hiding in the shadows. "What is this?" She pointed at the mirror. "I don't look like this anymore!"

"No you don't, but it's not about what you looked like, it's about who you WERE."

"I don't understand."

"You were independent, you were self-assured. You knew what you wanted for yourself and you knew how to get it. You didn't let people walk all over back then."

"I'm still all those things! And no one walks all over me."

"Oh please!" The figure laughed and descended a step. Janine could make out the ruffles of a full skirt. The fabric was red with gold flowers on it. "That encounter with the lotsabucks didn't just change you physically, it changed you mentally as well. You simper and whimper instead of growl and snarl. You take whatever scraps a man throws at you instead of making him give you what you need. You used to be in charge of your life, now all you do is react to the consequences."

"That is NOT true!"

"Oh but it is true," the voice which dropped an octave lower, purred again. It descended another step. The spotlight fixed on the stairs illuminating it only up to mid-torso. The dress hugged the curves of the womans body. "You lost sight of everything by fixating on ONE thing. By doing that, you lost who you were."

Janine opened her mouth to protest again but stopped. It was true in a sense. She used to be brash and bold. If something had bothered her she used to pipe up. If a guy didn't make a move on her she took the bull by the horns and made the move on him, but now...

Now she sat and waited...and waited. She suffered in silence, instead of vocalizing her needs or wants. _When did this happen? When did I become so weak?_

"The question now is, what are you going to do about it?" The female took another step closer. The dress was one shouldered, and it showed off a graceful long neck and a creamy shoulder, only the face was still in the shadows now.

The old Janine in the mirror replied. "Ya could nut up and show a little back bone." Janine turned and watched her former self climb out from the floor length frame and approach her. "I'm still in there somewhere cupcake," she said tapping the Janine of now on the chest. "Dontcha think it's finally time to let the tiger outta the cage?"

"How?"

"Whatta ya mean HOW?" The old Janine drew back and crossed her arms over her chest. "You've already started, now ya just need to follow through. Get ya thumb out of ya ass and get ya life back."

The new Janine started to speak but the old Janine waved her hand. "No, just shut up and listen. Look, you need to worry about YOU! Not mom or dad, or Doris. Not Winston or Ray or Peter and especially not HIM. Be selfish dammit! No one else is stopping their life on account of you! You see something ya want then take it! I mean look at ya! You got the looks now honey, and I got the attitude. You put me back in with you and we'll both get what we deserve.

"And how am I supposed to 'put you back in me' as you put it?"

"You know that voice that's been pushing you all these weeks?" The old Janine winked. "The one that's been back sassing Dr. V...Just listen to it more often, huh? We'll both be better off." She started walking backwards towards the mirror. As she climbed back into the frame she said, "just remember baby; Tiger!" She formed both hands into claws and said "Rowr;" before dissolving completely. The glass shimmered once and Janine was left staring at herself in her current form.

Janine turned to the figure that was still standing on the stairs. "Who are you, anyway?"

The female laughed and took another step closer, the light finally revealing the face. Janine gasped at what stood in the pool of light. There was the shoulder length red hair, only now it had blond highlights through it. Gone were the glasses, leaving the emerald eyes to be the focal point of the face.

But the biggest change was what was IN those eyes, and the way she held herself. There was shrewdness to them, and the way she held herself...it screamed on sexy confidence. This was the type of woman that would snap her fingers and get what she wanted.

"I'm you, or rather I'm who you COULD be. You just have to want it."

Janine came awake with a jerk and lay there staring at the ceiling. The face she had just seen in her dream still clear in her mind. "_I'm you. You just have to want it,"_ it had said. "I want it," Janine said aloud. "I want it more than anything!"


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thanks for the review and just for you Exley, another chapter! Also I've notice that some stories have Winston in the Army, so I went to the Ghostbusters wiki and it says there that he was actually Air Force. So hold back your wrath people, I just went to the holy grail of Ghostbuster info to confirm the info.

**A Brief Interlude**

Ray took one last swipe at the fresh plaster he had just coated the wall with. "Does that look even to you?" He turned to the brunette on his right. She was kneeling on the floor trying to pry the top off a can of paint. She looked up and tilted her head.

"Looks fine from here Ray." She noticed that he was frowning at the wall. She knew he liked to get things right, but he had been particularly fussy today. She stood up and walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Ok Ray, what is it?"

"What's, what?" He turned, still frowning.

"Whatever seems to have you pre-occupied today. You were all smiles yesterday, and now..." she waved her hand in the direction of the wall. "You look like your about to pull a Jackson Brown on that wall."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," she laughed. She took the plaster float from his hand and dropped in on the floor. "Come on." Grabbing his wrist she lead him into the kitchen where she pushed him into a chair at the table. Neither of them spoke a word until she placed a cup of coffee in front of him and sat down beside him.

"Now spill it; and I don't mean the coffee."

With a sigh Ray told her about the previous evening. He finished by saying "I've always been too soft on him. He can't help himself! I KNOW he'll get into some kind of trouble there again, I just don't have the heart to trap him. I don't know what to do."

Elaine twirled her coffee cup around on the table top for a minute. "Ok, Ray," she said; finally looking up at him. "How about you and Slimer stay here until your vacation is over. I mean, I have plenty of room and since the house is being renovated Slimer can't do that much damage here. But Ray..." at this she pointed her finger at the auburn haired Ghostbuster. "You need to keep him in line. He can have free rein here, but he can't get out of hand!"

Ray jumped up from his chair. "Do you mean it Elaine, I mean are you sure you want both of us here?"

Elaine also stood up and took hold of Ray's hand. "Well I can't let you guys get thrown out of the only bed and breakfast in town with nowhere else to go. Of course you two can stay here."

He grabbed her into a bear hug and lifted her slightly off the floor. "Elaine, you don't know how much this means to me! And don't worry about him getting out of hand. If he misbehaves HERE he will end up in a trap." Ray suddenly became aware he was still hugging Elaine and he released her and stepped back quickly; his face turning crimson. "UH...I better go get him now before something else happens." He headed towards the backdoor.

"Hey Elaine." He turned back to her from the doorway. "I owe you one. A BIG one."

"Oh, I know it, and I DO plan to collect," she replied with a laugh.

With an audible gulp Ray closed the door and headed back to the bed and breakfast in the Ecto 1.

* * *

><p>Winston stood in Emily's kitchen chopping tomatoes for the salad as she opened the oven door to check on the fish. "So I know I've seen Dr. Venkman on the t.v., and in magazines, but have you ever done any 'self promoting.'<p>

He laughed "well, there was the time I was going to be on a game show."

"Really?" She closed the oven and walked over to the counter to stand beside him. "A game show?"

"Yeah, but it turned out that it was a plot run by a minor demon of the devil to try to move up the ladder. Ray and I almost sold our souls to him, but we ended up winning a free trip to Tahiti. Then there was the time I was invited to do a soda commercial, but that was a trap set up by the Ghostmaster to imprison the Ghostbusters. Luckily Janine and Louis found us."

Her prolonged silence made him look up. She was staring at him as if he had grown another head and her mouth was hanging open.

"I...you..." she shook her head. "I don't even know what to say to that. Are all your stories that...unusual."

"Actually...yeah." He shrugged and started slicing the cucumbers. "In my line of work it's always something."

"So how was Tahiti?"

"It was great, although we also got a TON of deviled ham out of the deal. Man I NEVER want to see another deviled ham sandwich in my life!"

Emily burst out in laughter. "Ok, I get it now, you're pulling my leg."

"Wish I was," Winston said with a sigh. "The stories only get crazier than that."

"For instance?"

"Well, for instance...apparently I'm the living reincarnation of Shimabuku."

"Shima...?"

"buku. About 6000 years ago he was the leader of the Ibandi tribe of Tangalla." He threw all the chopped vegetables into the bowl with the lettuce and started tossing it together.

"You lead a very...unusual life Winston."

"You're telling me. Who knew when I applied for this job five years ago all the crap I'd have to face."

"Is this why you and the other Ghostbusters are on vacation. To get away from all the 'crap'?"

"Actually I think it's because one of them is cracking up. Maybe two of them. Hard to tell sometimes though." He shot her a look out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm not one of the two though."

Emily laughed. "That's very reassuring from my standpoint, however if need be I'm sure I could take you down."

Winston put down the salad tongs and wiped his hands on the towel that she had placed on the counter. "Really, and how would you do that?" He leaned against the cabinets.

"Ah!" She picked up the bowl with the salad and carried it towards the dining room. "A girl never reveals her trade secrets." She shot him a look out of the corner of her eye and laughed at the expression on his face. "Ok. My trade secrets were learned by my stint in the U.S. Navy."

"HA! U.S. Air Force!" He replied following her into the dining room and pulling out her chair for her.

"Well," she said seating herself and placing her napkin in her lap. "So much for me having a leg up on you."

Winston, who had just seated himself stopped and glanced over at Emily, who was staring at him with her eyebrow cocked and a smirk on her face. _Do I dare?_ He thought to himself. "Emily, you can have a leg up on me anytime."

She threw her head back and laughed. "I'll be sure to remember that," she replied as she passed him a basket of rolls.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that she<strong> wasn't<strong> having a good time she reasoned to herself. She just wasn't having as much fun as she had expected to. She had come to the cultural center to learn about the natives of the Pacific islands, and to a point she had to admit that she HAD learned things, but..._But WHAT, Janine!_ she chided herself. _Why the hell are you so friggin MOPEY!_

To be fair it was more of a malaise. Here she was, doing things by herself. AGAIN! All day long she had been the odd man out so to speak. Everyone had been able to pair off and do things, but since she was single, the guides or instructors had to pair off with her. She had watched while everyone had snapped photos of their friends and family members in various activities. All the shots she had taken were of her surroundings, but not one with her in it. She didn't want to look at photos of herself alone in paradise.

So she had spent the day with that feeling of dim sadness following her around, and now here she sat at the luau dinner, listening to the other people at her table talk about the things they had done, what they were planning to do and the fun they were going to have. She pushed her plate away from her and focused on her pineapple full of booze instead.

She looked up as a good looking young man plunked down beside her in the only available chair left. "HI!" He thrust his hand out to her. "I'm Mardy."

"Janine," she replied grasping his hand. "Are you here alone?"

"Yup, 'fraid so. How about you?"

"Yeah. All my friends," she paused as she thought of a good explanation. "They decided they'd rather vacation elsewhere."

"They'd rather be somewhere OTHER than Hawaii?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I've got weird friends."

"Where are you from Janine?"

"New York; and you?"

"L.A. I'm an architect. My company has been hired to design a building out here. I decided to come out a week early and sort of soak up the vibe out here. I thought it might help me in the design."

Janine looked her new companion over carefully. With his black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, she would have sworn he had been born here. "You're from L.A.? I would have thought for sure you were a native!"

He smiled. "My family was originally from the Philippines."

"Ah." Janine replied. "So have you toured the island yet?"

"No. I just got here yesterday. This was my first stop. Tomorrow I'm going on a bus tour around the island."

"NO KIDDING! So am I! What company are you going through?"

"Roberts."

"NO SHIT! So am I!"

He laughed. "Great minds apparently. What time is your pick-up?"

"Ugh! 7:23 am!" Janine said ruefully. "This is supposed to be a vacation, they should schedule pick-ups around 9."

Mardy laughed. "My pick-up is at 7:38. Apparently your hotel must be in the middle of Waikiki. The Sheraton?"

"The Bamboo."

"I'm at the Marriott."

"Right at the very END of the beach!"

"Right!" He said with a smile. "Will you save me a seat next to you, Janine?"

She smiled as she raised her pineapple to take another sip from it. "Sure!"

* * *

><p>He listened to the phone ring a fourth time before he started to fume. "I know you took that damn phone with you," he muttered to himself. "Why the hell won't you just pick UP!<p>

I know it's day there, so pick up the fucking phone dammit!" He swore to himself as he heard Janine's voice on her voice mail message.

He had been calling her all damn day and EVERY time it went to her voice mail. He hadn't left a message before and was about to hang up again but decided to leave a message and maybe she'd actually call him back.

"Ok Janine," he said after the beep had let him know he was being recorded. "I know I'm probably the LAST person you want to talk to, which would explain why you didn't pick up the 9 OTHER times I tried calling you today." The irritation was starting to creep into his tone. _Cool it Peter!_ He chided himself as her ran his hand through his hair_. Keep it calm or she won't call back!_

"And I know the last thing I said to you was pretty mean. In fact a lot of what I've been saying has been pretty mean lately but...I mean...dammit Janine I don't want to do this over a damn voice mail message. I've been wrong lately, ok! And if you call me back I promise you I won't start any crap or annoy you or ruin your vacation...look can you please just call me back I HATE voice mail!"

He was about to press the end button when he decided to add one last thing. "Look, even if you don't call me back, I...well I hope you're having a really great vacation. You deserve it, Janine." He pressed the end button and slammed the phone down on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I'm getting there, I'm getting there! Bear with me for a little while longer and business will start to pick up! Also A mad shout out to the writer's of the Golden Girls. I totally stole a line of dialog from them. See if you can figure out which it is!

**And if you look to the right hand side...**

Janine sighed as she heard her phone ringing AGAIN. She checked the caller i.d. and saw that it was Peter. _What's it going to take for him to get the message that the LAST person I want to talk to is HIM! I mean it's because of him I'm here in the first place!_

Not that being in Hawaii was so terribly awful it was just...well it sucked being here alone. _But you won't be alone today will you?_ Nope, today she had that bus tour of the island with Mardy. Well not exactly WITH him, but still...at least she wouldn't be alone. She checked the clock beside the bed. 6:15 am. She was about to hop into the shower when she heard the chime on her phone letting her know she had a new voice mail. _Damn that man ! What could be so damn important at 6 am! _

With reluctance she picked up the phone and dialed her own number then quickly entered the code for her mailbox. She heard Peter's message and sighed. _Do I really want to deal with this now? I have a whole long day...right...a whole long day that if I DON"T deal with this now he'll keep on annoying me._ She steeled herself and quickly punched in Peter's number. He answered within two rings.

"JANINE! You called back!"

"Yeah because I have plans today and want to get this over with. So what do you want now Peter."

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine."

"It's too early in the morning here, Peter. 6:19 to be exact, and I need to get ready. So what was so important that it warranted 9 calls?"

"You know you don't make things easy Janine."

"Am I supposed to?"

"In light of recent events. No, I guess not."

"Hmph."

"Look, Janine. What I wanted to say...well I've been thinking for the past few days..."

"YOU have been THINKING! I didn't think that was even plausible!"

"JANINE!"

"Ok, ok, I'll let you finish, but let's wrap this up ok." She glanced over at the clock. She still had to shower, get dressed, do her make-up and eat breakfast before the bus got there to pick her up. "I have less than an hour to get where I need to go."

Peter sighed. "Look, Janine. I wanted to say, that over the past few weeks...I...geez you know it's only two words but I the hardest time saying them."

"Not tonight?"

Peter sighed again. "NO! Janine, I'm sorry! OK! All the things I've said, the names I've called you, creating all the tension lately. I don't know why I did it, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Janine sat down on the corner of her bed and chewed on her bottom lip.

"You still there, Janine?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Peter. I have a confession to make, and I suppose I'd have to tell you anyway because, I might need a favor."

"A favor?"

"Peter, I've been looking for a job out here. I know technically all you guys are my bosses, but since you're pretty much my DIRECT supervisor, I...well...I may need a recommendation from you, or at the very least not tell anyone checking references that I'm some idiotic, bumbling troll that can't walk and chew gum at the same time."

"You're QUITTING?"

"I think...I think it's time for me to move on Dr. V."

"Hold it Janine!" Peter sat down the chair on his balcony. "If this is because of me..."

"No, Dr.V." she broke in quickly. "It's because at 30 I didn't expect to be a semi-broke, unmarried secretary. I thought...well I thought I'd be in a different place in my life at this point, but I'm not. It's like I'm stuck; and for the life of me I don't know why I'm telling YOU of all people this. I just...I want MORE out of my life; you know."

He leaned back in the chair and covered his eyes with his free hand. "I get it Janine. Do the other guys know yet?"

"I haven't talked to Ray since he dropped me off at the airport, but I've talked to Winston."

"Egon doesn't know?"

Janine snorted derisively "It wouldn't matter to him even if he did."

"Yeah it would, Janine."

"Yeah, right!" She shot a look at the clock again. "Crap! I've got to haul ass if I'm going to be ready in time. I gotta get going."

"Hold on a sec Big J. Look, I really don't want you to go, but I get it; and I just want to let you know if I get a call...I'll do right by ya kiddo. Anything you need Janine, I just want you to know I'm here."

"Thanks Pete, oh and thanks for the apology too. Having been the first time you've ever said it you did pretty good."

"Hardy har har."

"Bye, Venkman."

"Bye, Red." He put his cell phone down on the side table next to his chair and stared out at the water. He watched the waves lap against the shore without really seeing them. What was it that Egon had said when they had been looking for her before that Lotsabucks could change her._ I guess you never know how much someone means to you until you might loose them._

He looked at his watch. 10:30. He hadn't even had breakfast yet, but decided after what he had just heard to take a liquid breakfast instead. As he sat at the bar drinking his Scorpion bowl, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"There you are! Wow! Hitting the sauce a little early aren't you."

"Oh, hey Carly."

"Karen!"

"Right, Karen. Sorry 'bout that."

"Are you alright, Peter?"

"Yeah. Actually I'm not sure. But I really need some me time right about now."

"Oh, ok. Should I catch up with you later?"

"You know Karen, I'm in a real funky mood. How about I catch up with you instead."

"Oh." She stepped back and placed her hands on her hips; shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "I get it, don't call me I'll call you, right? Well screw YOU Peter Venkman!" She turned and stormed off in a huff.

"Ok then." He called out after her before turning back to the bar. "Yo, bartender!" He held up his Scorpion bowl and gave it a little wiggle. "This time make it a double!"

* * *

><p>"Well it's about time you guys showed up! I was wondering if I was going to be serving breakfast or brunch!" Elaine turned from the stove with a spatula in her hand.<p>

"Morning Elaine! Man it smells great in here!"

"Morning Ray. Hello Slimer."

Slimer peeked over Ray's shoulder at Elaine. He was still feeling shy towards her after the stern talking to Ray had given him the night before; and the spud was determined to be on his best behavior so that he wouldn't disappoint Ray. He waggled his fingers at her and said "Hi Ewayne."

She smiled and asked the little green ghost, "are you hungry?" He nodded eagerly. "Well I hope you like pancakes then," she said as she held up a platter stacked high with them.

Slimer's eyes bulged out of his head. "Oooh pancakes! Yummy! Yeah yeah yeah yeah!" He started to sail towards the pro-offered platter before Ray's sharp "SLIMER!" made him pull up short. He placed his arms behind his back and stared down at the ground. "Sowwy Way."

Elaine laughed, "it's ok Ray, after what you told me about Slimer's little kitchen romp at the bed and breakfast I figured he had quite the appetite. This platter is all for Slimer. I made another platter just for us."

Slimer raised his head and his eyes, when they turned to Elaine, fairly glowed with admiration. "For me?"

Elaine laughed again as she placed the platter at a spot on the kitchen table closest to the ghost. "Yes Slimer this is all yours. Enjoy."

"Wow Elaine, that was really sweet of you, you didn't have to do that!" Ray exclaimed, stepping up to the table. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nope, breakfast is ready. Scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes, just help yourselves boys," she said as she placed a pot of coffee and a gallon of milk on the table. Ray ran over to pull out her chair as she sat down.

As he went to take his seat he looked over at the green ghost who remarkably hadn't gobbled up his pancakes yet. It seemed he was truly making an effort to behave himself, which Ray had to admit; he was fairly impressed with. "Remember, Slimer;" he said pointing his finger at the spud. "Table manners!"

The ghost gave a salute. "Wight Way!" He picked up a napkin and tied it around his neck before gingerly picking up a knife and fork to eat his pancakes with instead of just emptying the plate into his mouth.

Elaine shot Ray a look of surprise as Slimer started to carefully cut his food. Ray was glowing with pride in his companion and gave the brunette a thumbs up. "Well Slimer, I must say; your table manners are certainly impressive. But how well can you wield a sledgehammer?"

"Swedghammer?" Slimer gave Ray a puzzled look.

"That might turn out to be a bigger mess than you bargained for Elaine, but he's good at cleaning up. How about we put you in charge of mop duty Slimer."

"Eye, eye, Way." He gave Ray another salute before turning back to his breakfast.

"And what duty should we put you in charge of Ray?" Elaine asked hiding her smile behind her coffee cup.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" He replied, not realizing that Elaine's grin was mischievous and that he was walking right into a perfect set up.

"Hmm." She looked over to the class 5 who's concentration was totally absorbed with the task of eating his breakfast with as little mess as possible. She placed her coffee cup back on the table and leaned over to whisper into the Ghostbuster's ear. Ray quickly flushed, then turned beet red. He coughed nervously and grabbed his glass of milk, downing it in one quick gulp.

"Well..." his brown eyes meeting her blue ones. "I'll uh...I'll see what I can do."

She smiled at his reaction and reached over to grab his hand. "No rush, Ray hun. No rush. More milk?"

* * *

><p>So far they had been to Hanauma Bay, Diamond Head, the Halona "blow hole" look out, (where on the beach below, the famous beach scene from "From Here to Eternity" had been filmed), a gift shop where hand made Hawaiian pearl jewelry as well as Hawaiian perfume was sold and now they were at the Nu'uanu Pali lookout.<p>

She was having one of the best days since she arrived on the island. Mardy had managed to keep her in stitches most of the day; and (because of the shirt she was wearing with a tiara emblazoned with rhinestones with the word princess under it) he had been affectionately referring to her as princess.

At their first stop of the day he had robbed a nearby hibiscus bush of a gigantic orange blossom with a blood red center and stuck it behind her right ear. "Why the right ear?" She had asked him when he stood back admiring his handiwork.

"It's like a ring. Left ear for married, right ear for single. Unless the flower SHOULD be on the left."

Oh NO! No, if that's the meaning then it should definitely be stuck behind my right ear. But ummm..." she gave him a mischievous smile. "What does it mean if you have a flower behind BOTH ears?"

"Married and looking for an upgrade?" He shrugged, smirking back at her.

She threw her head back and laughed. "And what about covering your whole head in a crown of flowers."

"I think that means you're the easiest game in town."

She let out another peal of laughter as the bus driver had herded them back onto the bus for the next stop. But now they were at the Pali lookout, and the winds here were incredibly strong. At least that's what the tour guide had said, so she removed her flower from behind her ear and left it on her seat as she climbed out of the bus.

She half-heartedly listened to the tour guide as he described the battle of Oahu and how about 400 people had either been pushed or leapt to their deaths from the cliffs. Mardy was reading a plaque describing the building of the old Pali road, while Janine looked out at the valley almost 1,000 ft. below. She took the cover off her camera and framed up a shot.

Just then a great gust of wind zoomed up from the valley floor and Janine's camera jumped out of her hand. She leaned forward on the railing to grab for it and felt herself start to tip over the railing. She tried to reach back and grab for the rail but her hand missed. Suddenly she felt a hand on the back of her pants and she was yanked back into a pair of strong arms.

"You ok princess?" A voice whispered into her ear. "You almost bought it there!"

"Mardy!" She turned and threw her arms around him squeezing him tightly. "Thank God you grabbed me!"

"What happened?" He took hold of her upper arms and pushed her back slightly to look into her eyes.

"My camera..." she started to gesture with her arm and as she did she saw her camera dangling from the strap still attached to her wrist. "Oh how STUPID of me!" She turned to meet Mardy's eyes. "The wind knocked my camera out of my hand. I had forgotten that I had wrapped the strap to my wrist. I tried to grab the camera before it fell and..." her voice faded out as she closed her eyes and turned her face towards the pavement. "STUPID, Janine! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Hey," Mardy placed his index finger under her chin and turned her face back up. "Mistakes happen."

"Thankfully you were here to make sure it wasn't a fatal mistake. You know if I hadn't met you last night..." she trailed off again turning to look back at the point where she had almost gone over.

"Well I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason." He smiled at her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "How about we just get back on the bus and wait for everyone else."

"Yes!" Janine agreed emphatically and started to trudge towards the parking lot when her cell phone went off. She took it out of her purse and started at the name on the caller i.d. "Uh, Mardy...I should take this."

"No problem, princess. I'll make sure we don't take off without you."

"Thanks," she said with a smile and waited until he was out of earshot before she hit the answer button.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her jangled nerves before she said, "hi Egon."

"Janine! Are you alright!"

"What?"

"Are you alright? I...I had a feeling you might be in trouble."

Her eyes popped out of her head and she leaned back against the wall surounding the parking lot. "You had a feeling?" She asked trying to wrap her head around how he could have known she was in trouble at the exact moment that she truly had been.

"Yes, contrary to popular belief Janine I do have feelings;" he replied peevishly.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean...why did you think I was in trouble?"

"Oh," he said, placated that she hadn't been poking him for his seeming lack of emotions. "I," he stopped trying to think of a way to phrase it. Finally he just sighed.

"Egon? You still there?"

"Yes, Janine, I'm sti...what is all that racket in the background."

"Oh, that's the wind. Hold on." She moved towards the middle of the lot where it was sheltered by a mountain on one side and trees on the other side. "Is that better?"

"The wind was making all that noise?"

"Yeah. I'm at the Pali overlook and the wind is," she swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing. "The wind blows like crazy here."

"YOU'RE WHERE!"

"The Pali overlook. Why?" When she didn't get a reply she checked to see if her phone was still connected. "Egon? Are you there?"

"Janine, I'm not sure what's going on. I don't even know how to explain it to myself nevermind to you."

"What do you mean? Egon are you ok."

"Actually I'm not sure anymore. Listen Janine, I'm not sure how to tell you this but I was taking a nap and I had a dream about you."

"You were dreaming about me?" Janine asked in a scoffing tone.

"Yes," he replied his voice giving a warning tone. "I dreamt you almost fell to your death, Janine."

She gasped and quickly slammed her hand over her mouth, but it was too late to have escaped Egon's hearing.

"Janine?"

She laughed shakily and said, "well that's just silly Egon, obviously I DIDN'T fall to my death because I'm talking on the phone with you."

"Janine. I've BEEN to the Pali overlook, and that was where in my dream you almost fell over the railing; and you're at the Pali overlook right now! Are you SURE you're alright."

"Of course I am Egon!" She said trying to dismiss his fear as quickly as possible. "Look I'm on one of those tour things, you know on the bus, off the bus, on the bus...and the driver is waving at me to get my ass back on the bus so I've got to get going here."

"Janine!"

"Yeah!" She was desperate to end this conversation before her resolve dissipated and she'd end up bawling like a baby.

"If you need anything, call me ok."

"Will do, Egon. Bye" She quickly hit the disconnect button before Egon could say another word and ran towards the bus, hopping on and plunking down next to Mardy; who smiled at her and tucked the hibiscus behind her right ear again.

"You ok there, princess?"

"Yup," she replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Just peachy!"

* * *

><p>Egon sat staring at his cell phone. He didn't know why he had been having all those dreams about Janine recently but he knew this last one was serious. He also knew she had lied to him. Janine had never lied to him before, but he mentally counted the clues of why he thought she had been lying now.<p>

First she had seemed nervous and agitated. It seemed like she couldn't WAIT to get off the phone with him; which he had to admit was a new one for him as far as Janine was concerned.

Second she was at the Pali overlook. The exact same spot where he had dreamed that she was and she totally dismissed his fears. Something that was also new to him where she was concerned. She had always backed up his theories and musings no matter how far fetched it may have seemed to everyone else.

Third he had heard that gasp; and she had never given him an answer to his asking if she was in trouble. In fact now that he thought back on their conversation she had gone to great lengths to divert the questions so that she wouldn't have to answer.

_Damn!_

He shouldn't have let himself get sidetracked like that, but he had been so flabbergasted by the revelation that she was right where he had just been dreaming she was...

He got up and began pacing back and forth in his room. His left hand in his pocket and his right hand absentmindedly rubbing his chin as he mulled over everything that just happened. Finally he came to a decision and picked up his phone again. He quickly punched in the numbers and was relieved that Ray picked up.

"Ray, I need to ask you to do something for me; and I need you to keep it between just you and me. You can't tell ANYONE what I'm about to ask you to do."

"Sure Egon, you know you can trust me! What d'ya need?"


	10. Chapter 10

OK. I realize it's been a long time since I did an update but I had a lot of trouble with the beginning of this chapter. I wrote other chapters around it but I needed this one and was torn. Do I make a man out of Ray or do I leave him the big old lovable man-child we all know and love. I finally came to a decision. I hope you all approve.

**On to the Next**

"Anything else you need Egon?" Ray asked as he re-arranged a few items on Janine's desk.

"No, Ray. I appreciate you going all the way back to New York to get that for me."

"How's Disney World?"

"Don't ask Ray," Egon looked down at the child that had just crashed into his legs. The child looked up at him and giggled before dashing off. "Really, Ray. Don't ask!"

"You won't forget will you?"

"No Ray," he replied with a sigh. "It's the least I can do for you, after all. I'm next. I'll talk to you later; and thanks again."

Ray heard Egon disconnect his phone and looked up. He realized Elaine, who had accompanied him back to the firehouse, was no longer in the garage area.

"Elaine?" He stood up from Janine's desk and started to climb the stairs to the second floor. He peered into the kitchen before walking into the empty living room. He heard her footsteps up on the third floor and he climbed the iron staircase to the third story.

Ray found her standing in the bunk room staring around. "Elaine?"

She turned and shot him a smile. "So which one is yours?"

"Uh...that one." Ray replied pointing towards the first bed on the left.

"The one with the t.v. on the end, huh? I should have guessed." Elaine kicked off her shoes and flopped down on the bed putting her hands behind her head. "You just gonna stand there or are you going to join me?" She removed her right hand from behind her head and patted a spot on the mattress beside her.

"Oh." Ray proceeded to turn a bright red. "Okay then." He sat gingerly on the edge of the side of the bed, staring at the doors to the hallway as if he were wishing he could bolt through them.

"Ray." Elaine sat up and holding herself up with her left hand she used her right hand to turn Ray's head in her direction. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No, no!" He protested quickly. "It's just..." His voice drifted off as his eyes darted towards the corner of the room where the fire pole stood.

"It's ok, Ray," Elaine said, dropping her hand from his chin. "I get it. You just aren't as attracted to me as I am to you." She scooted to the opposite side of the bed and started to get up before she felt Ray's hand on her arm yanking her back down.

"No, Elaine. That's not it. That's not it at all! I've liked you since high school it's just...well..." He dropped his hand and stared down at the bedspread.

"Ray," she leaned backwards slightly and grabbed his hand. "are you still...you know?" He looked up, puzzled and watched as she lowered her head and raised her eyebrows. "Still a..."

Realization dawned on him of what she was trying to say and he blushed beet red once again. "NO! No, I'm not..." he cleared his throat before continuing, "but I'm not very...experienced."

"Ah!" She scooted closer to him and slid her hand behind his head. "Well, no time like the present to get a little 'on the job training then'".

His response was muffled by the press of her lips to his and as she wrapped her other arm behind his back and pulled herself closer to him. She felt his initial resistance relinquish itself and she slid her hands down his torso and up under the sweater vest he was wearing. As she started to pull his shirt out from the waistband of his pants he gave a soft moan but quickly pulled back and held her at arms length.

"No Elaine, we can't, not here!" His eyes still reflected the rush of lust he was still feeling.

"Why? Afraid someone will walk in on us?" She whipped his sweater off over his head and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. "Ray it's just the two of us here. Everyone else is far, far away. I know you're a sweet guy Ray but don't you ever want to be a little...naughty?"

Ray's face flushed again and as he stammered his answer she grabbed his face with both hands and planted a hard kiss on his mouth. When Ray started to respond she flopped backwards on the bed pulling him on top of her. As she was starting to move her hands down to his belt buckle the phone rang.

Ray's head shot up. "The phone is ringing."

"Ray, you're on vacation. You aren't even supposed to be here. Let the machine get it."

"But Elaine, what if it's an emergency."

"In your line of business isn't everything an emergency?"

"Well no, not everything."

"Great, well neither is this one."

"But Elai...mmph" She had grabbed his face and resumed kissing him. Below them on the ground floor the machine beeped and a heavily accented voice filled the garage area. Although Ray was occupied he did strain his ears to hear what the message was. He could only make out a few words.

"Ghostbusters...help...Presidente...Mexico..."

Ray's head shot up again."Mexico!"

"Ray!" Elaine groaned. "Just leave it!"

"But Elaine," he replied as he jumped up off the bed and walked over to the fire pole so he could hear the message more clearly. "I think it's from the President of Mexico...MEXICO Elaine!"

She flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Raising her hand, she extended her index finger and twirled it in a circle. "Whoop de doo dah."

Frowning Ray shot her a look and said, "I've got to find out what this message is about." As he wrapped himself around the fire pole and slid out of view.

Elaine sighed. "Which bed is yours Ray? Don't you ever want to be a little naughty, Ray?" She was mumbling to herself as she pulled herself off the bed and trudged over to the pole. "I knew I should have tried to jump him back at the house but oh no Elaine, you had to get fancy and be 'naughty'!" She cautiously grabbed hold of the pole. She had never slid down a fire pole. "Ok girl, here's hoping you don't fall off...or chafe yourself."

When she reached the ground floor Ray was replaying the message on the answering machine.

"Ghostbusters. We need your help. My name is Julio Perilla. I'm calling from the office of the Presidente de Mexico. We have been receiving reports of a man who flashes a smoky mirror at people. After the people are shown this mirror they begin to start fights. Rioting in Mexico city is getting out of hand and someone dressed as a Jaguar is destroying holy relics and temples..."

Ray was furiously taking notes as the message continued to play. He was shaking his head and muttering, "mirror, jaguars, riots, this is great. GREAT!" When the message finished he popped up out of Janine's chair and started sprinting towards the stairs.

"Um Ray. Pardon me for being a skeptic, but none of that sounded very...ghostly to me. Sounds more like the need to call in the Mexican army."

Ray had already reached the landing and he turned to face Elaine. "You'd be surprised just how much of our really BIG jobs have nothing to do with ghosts, Elaine; and I think this just might be another one!" He took the stairs two at a time with Elaine reluctantly following him up.

When she found him at the computer in the lab he was mumbling to himself. "What's that?" She asked peering over his shoulder.

"It's Tobin's spirit guide. I'm looking for anything in here that might even be remotely related to the message."

"Uh huh." She turned and headed back towards the stairs. "I'm going to call for a pizza. Anything special you want on your half?" When she didn't receive an answer she turned. He was still fooling with the computer. "Ray?"

When she still didn't receive an answer she rolled her eyes and headed down to the garage to use the phone.

* * *

><p>Janine was awake before the alarm and decided she might as well get up instead of just laying around. She walked to the kitchenette and started to brew the coffee, then continued on to the bathroom.<p>

Thinking about the dream she had a few nights ago the whole time she was in the shower; by the time she got out and toweled off she decided she was going to start making changes. She reached for the bag she had placed on the shelf over the toilet and took out the small container. Staring at it as she sat down on the side of the tub she finally squeezed her eyes shut. She was very squeamish when it came to her eyes. Merely watching someone blinking rapidly because they had something in THEIR eyes caused her own eyes to start tearing up. These things had been placed in the case at her optometrist's office and had yet to see the light of day. She grabbed the bottle of solution and quickly filled the two tiny trays. She then replaced the case on the bathroom counter and walked back into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee.

She came back and stood in the doorway, staring at the case. _OH for the love of everything holy, just nut up and DO IT already!_ The voice inside her screamed. Janine quickly placed the coffee cup on the counter top and holding her breath; quickly inserted her contact lenses into the appropriate eyes. She blinked a few times while her eyes adjusted. _Ok...not too bad._ When she looked in the mirror again she didn't see the green eyes anymore, instead she saw blue. The blue her eyes had originally been before...well...before.

_Step two I can't do myself, for that I'm gonna have to get my ass dressed and go find a place that can!_

She quickly threw on a t-shirt and pair of shorts before slipping on a pair of dock shoes. She shoved her wallet and room key in her pocket and jogged out of her room. When she exited the elevator, the friendly young day desk clerk was typing at her computer. She looked up and gave Janine a huge smile. "Aloha Miss Melnitz."

"Aloha Alaula." Janine had reached the front doors but pivoted and sauntered up to the front desk. "Say Alaula...I want to get my hair done, I mean I want like...color or streaks or SOMETHING done to it. Where's the best place to go?"

"Well," the desk clerk leaned forward and dropped her voice. "the bosses will be pissed that I"m recommending a salon in another hotel instead of ours but...go out the doors and head towards the beach and on this side of the street is the Hilton. They have a salon there. BEST in Waikiki!" She leaned back and placed a finger to her lips before turning back to her keyboard and typing again. "And I don't know where you heard it from." She said with a smile on her face.

"Funny..." said Janine as she turned to head out the doors again. "I don't recall where I heard it either."

She was walking back from the salon, with copper-gold highlights in her hair. Suddenly she decided to swing by the KFC two streets over and get some chicken to bring back to her room when she came to a dead stop with a gasp. _It can't be! It just CAN'T BE!_ She marched into the store and picked up the dress that was hanging on the rack facing the door. _It's the dress from the dream. But this is SO not possible!_

"It's beautiful isn't it?" the salesgirl asked coming up behind Janine.

"What kind of dress is this?" The red head asked holding it up against herself as she looked in the mirror.

"It's a modified holoku."

"Holoku?"

"It's original form was a loose fitting dress with no waistline. It had a high neck and long sleeves. As you can see this one is more fitted, it has only one shoulder and it has a slight train to it."

"A train! Really!" Janine pulled it back from herself and took a closer look at it. It was a slight train indeed, but it would definitely sweep the floor behind her.

"It's our last one too."

"OH! Well, knowing my luck it won't..." Janine searched inside for a label. "Holy shit it's my SIZE!"

The salesgirl laughed, "well try it on;" she said as she steered Janine towards the dressing room.

Janine pulled the curtain closed behind her and quickly doffed everything but her underwear. She pulled on the gown but couldn't zip it up. She called out to the salesgirl, who quickly zipped up the gown for her. It fit like a glove! After turning every which way in front of the mirror Janine asked the salesgirl to unzip her and she changed back into her own clothes. After hanging the dress back on the hanger she grabbed a hold of the price tag and gasped at the price. That was A LOT of money to spend for a gown she may only wear once while she was here and possibly never again. Janine was about to hand the dress back to the salesgirl and leave the shop when she heard the voice in her head say "_if you want it..."_

"Do you take Visa?" Janine asked as she placed the dress on the counter.

* * *

><p>He had finished dinner and decided to end his day as he had started it; at the bar. After this vacation he'd be surprised if his liver didn't hand him a change of address form.<p>

He was still in a bad mood over his conversation with Janine. Of course he knew that nothing could ever stay the same forever, but that logic still wasn't helping his mood. He was dreading going home, because he thought that he would get the blame for chasing her off. She had said she'd talked to Winston already, but what would Egon think? And Ray! _Oh MAN!_ he thought as he took another long swallow of his scotch. _There's a conversation that's going to go over like a turd in the punchbowl!_

He had been staring into the bottom of his glass as he pondered all this, and when he looked up his mouth dropped open and he had to do a double take. _It can't be,_ he thought. _There's just no fucking way possible..._

There was a willowy red head walking along the beach. It was hard to make out her features as the setting sun was behind her, but she was about Janine's height and weight, but something wasn't quite right..._Her hair. _Peter mused silently. _This woman's hair was half way down her back, not shoulder length like Janine's and her breasts...they were bigger than Janine's._

When had he started noticing Janine's breast size? He wondered, as he watched the woman approach the bar and order a margarita. Now he could see that her eyes were blue. The same sapphire blue that Janine's used to be...

_Oh, what the fuck!_

Peter, furious that he couldn't seem to think of anything else but his damn secretary for the past 24 hours slammed his glass down on the bar and stomped off towards the dance floor that was set up on the sand. He stayed in the shadows and watched all the people laughing and dancing as he listened to the d.j. play the latest dance music. He leaned up against a nearby palm and let his eyes roam over the crowd.

"Do you not dance?" The voice, coming from behind him, caused him to jump slightly and jarred him out of his reverie.

He turned to find the red head from the bar standing there. "Huh?" He asked.

"You are standing here alone." She stated in a soft accent that belied that she was a native and not a visitor. "You do not join in, but stand at the edge of the fun. Do you not dance?"

He found himself staring into those blue eyes and found he was having trouble forming a complete thought. "Uh no." He finally managed to squeak out before he cleared his throat. He started to back away towards the hotel. "No, I'm not really much of a dancer."

She advanced towards him as he kept backing away from her. "Would you like for me to show you how to tango?"

"Tango?" There was something very disconcerting about this woman, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "You know, I'm not really a tango sort of guy, and I've got things to do, babies to kiss, that sort of thing. So if you'll excuse me..."

He turned and headed quickly towards the side entrance of the resort. He decided he'd spend the rest of the night with the t.v. and the mini bar in his room. And try to forget that woman who, even though he'd probably never see her again, was making him feel very nervous.


End file.
